Permintaan dan Permohonan
by YunheeWKS
Summary: No summary, WonKyu fict Spesial WonKyu Day..#MianTelat
1. Chapter 1

Permintaan dan Permohonan

Main cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and Others

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance & Mistery

Rated : M (untuk adegan berdarah)

Summary : -

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar sebuah permainan "Permintaan dan Permohonan.".? Sebuah permainan yang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh seorang namja. Dimana dia akan mengatakan tiga buah permintaan pada kalian yang dipilihnya, dan jika kalian mampu memenuhi ketiga permintaannya sebagai gantinya dia akan mengabulkan permohonan kalian.

Permohonan apapun itu, entah permohonan yang masuk akal atau bahkan tak masuk akal sekalipun akan dikabulkannya. Dan satu orang hanya boleh mengajukan tiga Permohonan, sebanyak Permintaan yang kalian penuhi.

"_Berikan aku itu." Ucap namja kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan gestur meminta khas anak kecil dan sepasang mata karamelnya memandang dengan penuh harap kepada pelayannya. _

"_T-tapi Tuan Muda, saya tidak bisa.-" _

_Tapi anehnya raut wajah sang pelayan berubah panik, bahkan berucap tergagap dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dan tak berapa lama, pelayan itu memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan. Sedangkan namja kecil itu hanya menunduk diam, dan setelahnya hal mengerikan itu terjadi._

_GREEKK _

_CRASSHH_

_Kepala sang pelayan tiba-tiba pecah, membuat begitu banyak darah memuncrat dan mengenai namja kecil yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tak berapa lama, pundak kecil itu bergetar dan suara cekikikan kecil terdengar dari bibir kecilnya itu. Dan saat wajah yang terkena darah itu terangkat, sepasang mata karamelnya berubah menjadi hitam seutuhnya. Mata yang tak lazim dimiliki seorang manusia, karena mata itu kini seutuhnya berwarna hitam pekat. Serta aura hitam menguar kuat dari tubuh kecilnya._

"_Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan untuk memenuhi semua permintaannya,? Tapi sepertinya kau mengabaikannya, bahkan memilih untuk tak memenuhinya. Jadi terimalah akibatnya karena telah menolak permintaannya." Ucapnya pada seongkok tubuh tak berkepala itu mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir kecilnya._

_Dan ucapan serta tatapan dengan sepasang mata hitam pekat itu, membuat sosok yang tadinya terlihat menggemaskan itu kini berubah mengerikan. Bahkan seringai bengis diwajahnya memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa sosoknya yang sekarang berbeda dari yang tadi. _

"_Baiklah Kyunnie, kita abaikan saja manusia bodoh ini. Biar aku saja yang menemanimu bermain, ayo." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih, bahkan seringainya berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Kemudian menghapus dengan begitu perlahan darah diwajahnya seakan tak ingin wajah cantik itu tergores nantinya._

_Dan saat wajahnya telah bersih dari darah, dirinya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Senandung kecil terdengar mengalun lembut dan mata itu berubah kembali menjadi sewarna karamel. "Ayo Gui Xian, aku juga ingin menunjukkan Game baruku padamu. Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi di Game itu,..hehehe." kembali dirinya membuka suara, tapi kini dengan senyum polos dan suara ceria. Dan dia terus berceloteh ria seakan dirinya tengah mengobrol. Meninggalkan tempat dan seongkok mayat itu begitu saja._

Namun satu hal yang harus kalian ingat bahwa sosoknya bukanlah Tuhan ataupun Dewa, karena dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Sehingga saat kalian tidak dapat memenuhi Permintaannya, dia akan marah. Dan saat dia marah, maka dipastikan hal mengerikan akan terjadi pada kalian. Sebuah kematian dengan cara paling mengerikan akan datang pada kalian, dengan cara yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan sebelumnya.

Jadi jangan pernah mencoba bermain, jika kalian tidak dapat memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa kalian bisa memenuhi ketiga Permintaannya.

.

.

.

Siwon hanya mampu berdiri diam dengan wajah tak percaya, pemandangan didepannya kini seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Mimpi yang tak pernah ia inginkan datang dalam hidup bahagianya, mimpi yang berhasil menghancurkan hidup sempurnanya.

"Bagaimana bisa.?-" ucapnya lirih, bahkan suaranya tak mampu mengalahkan suara berisik detektor jantung yang terdengar disana.

"-Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi padanya.?" Kembali dirinya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada penuh ketidak percayaan. Membuat seorang suster yang memang bertugas berjaga disana menantap namja tampan itu iba.

Dia tahu namja tampan itu pasti merasa sangat terpukul dan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, atau lebih tepatnya yang terjadi kepada seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring diranjang Rumah Sakit itu- kekasihnya. Karena siapa orang yang akan percaya, bahkan Siwon sendiri tak percaya saat melihat keadaan mengerikan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya kini.

Wajah yang dulunya selalu terlihat sempurna disepasang mata hitamnya itu kini tertutup oleh balutan perban, menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' yang terjadi pada wajah cantik itu. Namun dia tahu 'sesuatu' seperti apa yang terjadi, karena bahkan sebelum dia melihat keadaan sang kekasih Dokter terlebih dulu memberitahukan semuanya. Tapi tadinya dia tidak percaya sedikitpun dengan semua perkataan Dokter padanya, karena semua yang dikatakannya benar-benar tidak masuk akal baginya.

"_Dokter bagaimana keadaannya.?" Tanyanya panik saat dia mendengar bahwa kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan parah, yang bahkan mengakibatkan mobil kekasihnya jatuh kejurang. _

_Kepanikannya semakin menjadi saat melihat Dokter itu hanya menghela nafas. "Pasien saat ini masih berada diruang UGD dan sedang mendapatkan penanganan yang serius. Pasien mengalami luka parah pada wajahnya, akibat hantaman keras saat terjatuh kedalam jurang. Serpihan kaca berukuran besar dan kecil melukai sebagian besar bagian wajahnya, membuat kulit bahkan tulang wajahnya hancur. Dan sekarang Pasien berada dalam keadaan koma. Saya berharap anda kuat menghadapi semuanya." _

_Dan ucapan Dokter itu sukses membuat tubuhnya lemas, bahkan hampir terjatuh jika saja dirinya tak ditopang oleh Dokter. _

Dan ingatan akan semua perkataan Dokter itu, berputar bagai kaset rusak dikepalanya. Sehingga kini dia hanya mampu terdiam, karena semua yang dikatakan Dokter itu memang benar. Kekasih cantiknya sekarang dalam keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan dan dia bahkan tak mampu berbuat apapun, membuatnya begitu marah.

Tapi dia harus percaya, pasti akan ada cara untuknya dan sang kekasih melewati semua ini.

.

.

.

Siwon berdiri disana, didepan sebuah Mansion besar milik keluarga Cho. Salah satu keluarga Pengusaha kaya dan berpengaruh di Korea. Dan mereka juga salah satu kolega Bisnis Hyundai Corp, perusahaan miliknya.

Namun saat ini dia tidak datang ke Mansion Cho untuk melakukan sebuah kerjasama Bisnis seperti kedatangan dirinya sebelumnya. Saat ini dia datang karena urusan Pribadi tanpa embel-embel nama perusahaan, dan dia berharap keluarga Cho mau membantunya. Tapi saat mengingat kembali apa yang diinginkannya atau diharapkannya, dia ragu apa keluarga Cho akan mau membantunya.

Setelah dipikir kembali, apa yang akan dilakukannya benar-benar tak masuk akal. Apa dia begitu putus asanya, sampai termakan kabar yang belum tentu kebenaranya bahkan sampai mendatangi Mansion Cho begitu saja seperti saat ini. Tapi walau dipikirkan berapa kalipun dan begitu tidak masuk akal apapun semua hal yang dilakukannya, dia tetap akan melakukannya. Karena dia tetap harus mencoba, dari pada hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh.

Dan dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Siwon berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu utama Mansion Cho. Tidak ada lagi keraguan disepasang mata hitamnya, yang ada kini hanya keteguhan dengan aura absolut khas Keluarga Choi. Dan saat seorang pelayan membuka pintu, serta menuntunnya kesebuah ruangan dengan sepasang suami istri Cho tengah menunggu disana.

Menunduk sejenak memperlihatkan kesopanannya, Siwon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya didepan sepasang suami istri itu.

"Apa yang membuat Tuan Muda Choi mengunjungi Mansionku tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu.?" Suara berat milik Tuan Cho terdengar tegas dan penuh aroganisme ditelinga Siwon.

Jika dia bukan Choi Siwon, kemungkin dirinya saat ini tidak akan bersikap tenang seperti saat ini. Tuan Cho orang yang sibuk, jadi saat dia datang dan menganggu waktu sibuk milik Tuan Choi bisa dipastikan dia akan mendapat pertanyaan atau bahkan penolakan.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu anda.-" ucap Siwon sopan, dan setelah itu menatap Tuan Cho lurus.

"-Dan mungkin ini juga bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi bolehkah sekarang saya meminta 'hadiah' yang pernah anda janjikan dulu.?" Lanjutnya dan mengungkapkan secara langsung alasannya datang.

Namun perkataan Siwon itu membuat Tuan Cho mengerutkan alisnya bingung, pemuda yang diakuinya memiliki kehebatan dalam Berbisnis bahkan mampu membuatnya menjanjikan sebuah 'hadiah' karena rencana Bisnis yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Kini menagih janjinya itu, bahkan datang tanpa pemberitahuan ke Mansionnya.

Membuatnya berpikir, sesuatu pastilah terjadi pada pemuda ini dan kemungkinan besar hal yang dimintanya adalah sesuatu yang nantinya akan merugikannya. Namun dia adalah seorang Cho, dia pantang mengingkari kata-katanya apa lagi sebuah janji. Jadi dia mungkin akan memberikan 'hadiah' yang diinginkan Siwon darinya.

"Aahh baiklah, katakan saja 'hadiah' yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memberikannya." Ucap Tuan Cho kemudian.

"Saya harap anda benar-benar memberikan 'hadiah' yang saya inginkan-."

"Katakan saja, aku pasti memberikannya."

"-Baiklah, 'hadiah' yang saya inginkan adalah ijinkan saya menemui Putra Bungsu anda, Cho Kyuhyun."

Ucapan Siwon sukses membuat Tuan bahkan Nyonya Cho terbelalak kaget. Namun Tuan Cho dengan sangat cepat mengendalikan dirinya, walau tetap saja tatapan tajam dilayangkannya pada Siwon.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal seperti itu.?" Ucapan itu terdengar tajam dan terselip ketidaksukaan disana, dan Siwon yang melihat reaksi Tuan Cho menjadi yakin dengan kabar bahkan informasi yang telah dikumpulkannya.

"Apa anda tidak akan memberikannya.?"

"Tidak.-" Ucapan singkat itu justru keluar dari bibir milik Nyonya Cho.

"-Kami tidak akan memenuhi permintaanmu, jadi aku menyarankan padamu untuk meminta hal lain saja." Kembali Nyonya Cho membuka suara, dia bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya akan permintaan Siwon. Membuat Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, dia tahu ini akan sulit.

Namun Tuan Cho kembali membuka suara setelahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Choi Siwon, kenapa kau meminta hal itu.?"

Siwon mau tak mau menatap Tuan Choi, apa sekarang dia harus berbohong atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya.? Tapi melihat tatapan Tuan Cho yang tenang, serta kemungkinan besar Tuan Cho akan mengetahui jika dirinya berbohong nanti. Maka satu-satunya cara adalah mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur.

"Sebelum ini saya banyak mendengar kabar tentang Putra Bungsu anda, serta 'sesuatu' yang dimilikinya. Jadi karena itu saya ingin bertemu langsung dengannya."

Kembali ucapan Siwon membuat Nyonya Cho hampir meledak, tapi dengan cepat Tuan Cho menghentikannya. Bahkan mengisyaratkan pada sang istri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, membuatnya kini hanya berdua dengan Siwon.

"Sepertinya kau termakan gosip, Choi Siwon. Putra Bungsuku tidak seperti gosip yang entah kau dengar dari mana itu."

"Saya rasa itu bukan hanya sebuah gosip, karena anda bahkan tidak membiarkan saya menemuinya sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan tidak akan membiarkanmu menemuinya.-"

"Jadi anda akan membiarkan saya menemuinya.?"

"-Mungkin. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mendengar gosip apa yang beredar tentang Putra Bungsuku."

"Saya mendengar jika Putra Bungsu anda memiliki sebuah 'kekuatan', kekuatan yang mampu mengabulkan Permohonan seseorang hanya dengan memenuhi permintaannya. Entah Permohonan itu masuk akal atau bahkan tak masuk akal sekalipun, dan hal itu membuat anda begitu melindunginya bahkan tak membiarkannya terlihat oleh publik sekalipun. Jadi apakah gosip yang saya ketahui itu salah.?"

Ucapan Siwon itu membuat Tuan Cho tersenyum samar, karena pada akhirnya mengetahui maksud sebenarnya Siwon menemuinya hari ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan ada yang benar, namun tak semuanya benar. Tapi sekarang aku dapat menyimpulkan, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya.-" Tuan Cho memandang lurus sepasang mata hitam itu, membuat Siwon sedikit gentar.

"-Kau memiliki sebuah Permohonan yang tak masuk akal dan karena itu kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Memastikan apakah semua itu benar dan saat kau yakin benar, kau akan mengajukan permohonan itu. Apa aku salah.?"

Siwon tersenyum, sepertinya Tuan Cho menebak bahkan mengetahui semua hal yang akan dilakukannya dengan sangat tepat. Dan dia rasa tak perlu berbasa-basi sekarang.

"Ya anda benar Tuan Cho, jadi sekarang saat anda tahu keinginan saya sebenarnya. Apa anda tidak akan membiarkan saya menemuinya.?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menemuinya.-"

"Ne.?"

"-Kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja kau mau, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Semua hal itu tidak sesederhana yang kau ketahui, jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Apa maksud anda.?" Siwon tidak mengerti ucapan Tuan Cho, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang benar-benar belum diketahuinya.

"Aahh Lupakan, jadi kau ingin menemuinya sekarang.?"

Namun dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, sehingga dia hanya mampu mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Tuan Cho.

.

.

.

Siwon hanya mengikuti dalam diam namja dengan setelan jas hitam yang tengah berjalan didepannya kini. Semenjak Tuan Cho memberikannya ijin untuk dapat menemui Putra Bungsunya itu, sampai salah satu pengawalnya menunjukkan dimana tempatnya berada, Siwon tidak membuka suara sedikitpun. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, namun dia tak tahu apa itu. Mungkin perkataan Tuan Cho atau mungkin tempat yang mereka tuju kini.

Karena saat ini dirinya ada disebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari Mansion Cho. Bangunan ini tak sebesar Mansion utama Cho, bahkan bangunan ini seperti rumah sederhana yang keberadaannya terisolasi. Karena letaknya yang begitu jauh dari Mansion Cho, namun masih tetap dilingkungan Mansion.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapan itu menyentakkan Siwon, membuatnya otomatis menatap pintu yang tepat berada didepannya kini. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa.? Bukankah dia hanya akan bertemu Putra Bungsu Keluarga Cho, lalu kenapa sekarang dia merasakan hal ini. Atau dia merasakan hal ini karena orang yang ada dibalik pintu ini memiliki 'kekuatan'.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan Muda, ini saya Leeteuk. Apa saya boleh masuk.?" Kembali suara namja berjas hitam-Leeteuk- terdengar, meminta ijin kepada pemilik kamar untuk masuk. Dan tak lama hanya gumaman samar yang terdengar, Siwon tidak tahu arti dari gumaman itu. Entah gumaman itu bermaksud untuk mengijinkan atau menolak mereka. Tetapi sepertinya Leeteuk mengerti artinya, karena kini dia meraih kenop pintu dan menekannya perlahan. Dan menggesernya, membuat pintu didepan mereka perlahan terbuka.

Pip..Pip..Bruuk..Duaarr..

Suara virtual Game adalah hal pertama yang menyambut mereka. Membuat Siwon menoleh kearah sumber suara, yang kini berada ditengah ruangan. Namun Siwon hanya mampu melihat punggung kecil itu saja, karena posisinya yang tengah membelakangi mereka. Tapi entah kenapa debaran pada jantungnya kembali datang, bahkan sekarang melebihi debaran sebelumnya.

Membuatnya tak mampu mengalihkan sedetikpun tatapannya dari punggung itu, seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya disana.

Deg

Dan sekarang jantungnya justru terasa berhenti berdetak saat kepala itu menoleh, dan sepasang mata sewarna karamel itu memandangnya lurus. Cantik. Satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Siwon, saat matanya mampu menelusuri keindahan pahatan sempurna wajah itu. Wajah tanpa cacat yang terbungkus kulit putih pucat dengan sepasang mata sewarna karamel dan bibir kissabel yang merona merah.

"Teukie Hyung.-" Ucap sosok itu saat mata karamel itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk mengangguk sopan.

Dan setelahnya senyum manis itu terlihat dari kedua belah bibir merahnya, membuat Siwon sekali lagi terjatuh pada pesona sosok itu.

"Nugu.?" Kembali suara itu mengalun lembut yang kini ditujukan padanya.

Namun dengan cepat Siwon mengendalikan diri. "Aahh Mian aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Anyeonghaseyo Choi Siwon imnida." Ucap Siwon, untuk pertama kalinya membuka suara bahkan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eehh.." Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya imut dan mengerjap, kemudian dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Anyeonghaseyo Siwon Hyung, Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Leeteuk tersenyum saat mendengar Kyuhyun membalas perkenalan Siwon, bahkan memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'Hyung' dipertemuan pertama mereka. Membuatnya yakin bahwa namja tampan yang meminta kepada Tuan Besarnya untuk menemui Kyuhyun bukanlah orang jahat, seperti pikirannya pertama kali.

Dan dia yakin akan penilaian Tuan Mudanya itu, Karena bagaimanapun Tuan Mudanya itu adalah orang yang sangat peka. Membuatnya saat ini bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya, walau hanya sedikit.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus menatap Siwon dengan tatapan polosnya, bahkan dirinya tak berkedip sedikitpun memandangi wajah tampan namja itu. Dan tak berapa lama, suara itu kembaali mengalun namun kini dengan nada berbeda.

"Siwon Hyung, temani Kyunnie bermain Game." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Siwon bahkan Leeteuk menegang, serta mengubah atmosfer kamar itu.

'Apa itu Permintaan.?' Pikir Siwon dan saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk, namja itu mengangguk mengisyaratkan pada Siwon untuk mengiyakan. Membuat Siwon yakin itu memang sebuah 'Permintaan' yang diinginkan Kyuhyun darinya.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita bermain Game." Ucap Siwon mengiyakan, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Bahkan menarik Siwon dengan semangat ketengah ruangan, dan setelahnya mereka mulai terlarut pada Game yang tengah mereka mainka.

.

.

.

Siwon hanya memandangi dan sesekali tersenyum, saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari wajah cantik itu. Entah kenapa Siwon sangat menyukai saat wajah cantik itu mengeluarkan beberapa ekspresi. Terutama saat kini, ketika dirinya mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan membawanya berjalan-jalan walau hanya disekitar rumah yang Kyuhyun tempati. Tetapi anehnya Kyuhyun terlihat begitu senang, bahkan senyum diwajahnya tak pernah hilang semenjak mereka meninggalkan kamar.

Ini pertemuan ketiga setelah seminggu perkenalan mereka dan mereka menjadi sangat akrab setelahnya. Bahkan Siwonpun bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa begitu membuatnya tertarik sampai dirinya selalu meluangkan waktu sibuknya hanya untuk sekedar datang menemui Kyuhyun.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan tepat dibawah sebuah pohon. Dan saat dirinya tepat berada disamping Kyuhyun, dia berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara dan lebih memilih mencari tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjadi diam seperti itu.

"Burung."

" Burung.?" Gumaman lirih itu dapat didengar Siwon dengan jelas, membuatnya bingung. Namun saat dirinya mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun, dia melihat seekor burung tergeletak jatuh disana.

Dan dengan cepat mendekati burung yang kini dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan sebagian tubuhnya penuh darah. Menandakan bahwa burung itu tengah terluka begitu parah.

"Burung ini masih hidup, tapi dia mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah. Apa kita sempat menyelamatkannya, ya.?" Ucap Siwon panik, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Menatap lurus wajah panik Siwon.

Tetapi saat Siwon mengambil burung itu dan mencoba membawanya untuk dapat mengobatinya, Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan kemejanya. Membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus mengobati burung ini secepatnya, kalau tidak dia bisa mati." Siwon memberitahukan apa yang coba dilakukannya, agar Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamnya. Namun Kyuhyun justru mempererat genggamannya.

"Kyu.-"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Ne.?"

"Gui Xian, bantu aku melakukannya."

Siwon benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, apa lagi saat mendengar gumaman terakhir Kyuhyun. Dan saat dirinya ingin menannyakan apa maksudnya itu, tetapi setelahnya semua itu terjadi.

Aura hitam tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan mata sewarna karamelnya berubah menjadi hitam seutuhnya, bahkan kedua belah bibir itu kini menyeringai lebar. Membuat Siwon mundur selangkah karena ketakutan yang entah datang dari mana itu terasa nyata.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Bahkan suara yang didengarnya kini oleh Siwon begitu berbeda dari suara milik Kyuhyun, karena terdengar lebih berat dan mengintimidasi. Dan Siwon bahkan ingin sekali kembali melangkah mundur saat sosok 'Kyuhyun ini' berjalan mendekatinya, tetapi tidak bisa. Kakinya terasa berat dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya tepat keatas telapak tangan Siwon yang tengah membawa tubuh burung yang tengah sekarat itu. Dan tak berapa lama sebuah cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangannya, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh itu. Sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat terdiam melihat semua itu.

Dan tak berapa lama cahaya putih itu memudar dan kemudian menghilang. Membuat Siwon sekarang dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas, dan hal yang dilihatnya kini membuatnya tercengang.

"Apa yang terjadi.?" Tanyanya ditengah kekagetannya, saat dirinya melihat burung yang tadinya terluka parah dan berlumuran darah kini dalam keadaan sehat. Bahkan kini terbang dari tangannya.

Grepp

"H-hyung.-"

"Kau melakukannya. Ternyata kau memang bisa melakukan semua itu."

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, membuat mata hitam itu kembali berwarna karamel. Bahkan kini wajah Kyuhyun merona karena pelukan dari Siwon.

"Hyung."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun. Senyum terukir indah pada wajah tampannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar bisa melakukan semua itu." Kembali Siwon mengulang perkataannya. Dan sepasang mata hitamnya memandang Kyuhyun dalam, seakan dirinya telah menemukaannya. Menemukan Sesuatu hal yang dapat mengabulkan sebuah permohonan tak masuk akalnya.

'_Sekarang aku yakin kau akan bisa tetap hidup. Dengan membawanya padamu dan menyembuhkanmu, maka kau benar-benar akan selamat . jadi tunggulah, tunggulah sebentar saja'_

.

.

.

Tbc

Sebelum banyak ngomong, aku mau ngucapin.

Happy WonKyu Day..#Telat

Mianhae juga karena fict ini telat banget, bahkan WonKyu Day udah lewat 2 Hari..hehehe

Tapi bener dehh aku lagi kehabisan ide dan pas ide dateng eehh malah ide yang kayak gini dehh yang muncul.

Padahal pengen banget nulis ff romance buat WonKyu Day tapi karena aku emang gag bisa jadi aku cuman bisa buat ff dengan genre ini. Jadi mian kalok ff ini mengecewakan Chingudeul yang baca.

Tapi aku tetep minta reviewnya ya buat ff Geje ini. Dan mau bilang ff ini diusahain Twoshot..kekeke

Jadi, ditunggu reviewnya..#Bow


	2. Chapter 2

Permintaan dan Permohonan

Main cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Leeteuk and Others

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance & Mistery

Rated : M (untuk adegan berdarah)

Summary : -

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Permainan 'Permintaan dan Permohonan' itu, Siwon memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Mencari sebuah peruntungan untuk dapat menyelamatkan orang yang begitu dikasihinya, Membuatnya melakukan permainan itu.

Sampai dia bertemu 'sosok itu', orang yang dapat mengabulkan semua permohonan tak masuk akalnya. Sosok sang pemilik permainan.

Namun ada satu hal yang tak pernah diperhitungkannya, bahwa dirinya akan terjatuh dalam pesona sosok itu. Bahkan saat dirinya mencoba melepaskan diri dan menguatkan niatnya pun, sosok itu selalu mampu menariknya pada pesona tak terbatasnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya dirinya mengetahui semua rahasia itu. Rahasia yang dimiliki sosok itu. Rahasia mengerikan sekaligus menyakitkan yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Membuatnya harus memilih, apakah dirinya harus meneruskan semua hal yang dimulainya.? Atau melalukan apa kata hatinya kini.?

.

.

.

Siwon tengah berjalan menuju bangunan utama Mansion Cho, setelah tadinya menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Dan ingatan saat dirinya menyaksikan hal 'mengagumkan' tadi membuatnya menghela nafas pelan, bahkan tersenyum. Karena akhirnya dia dapat melihatnya, hal yang merupakan tujuan awalnya berada disini sekarang.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang, Choi Siwon." Suara berat itu membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah asal suara.

"Cho Kibum.?" Ucapnya saat mampu mengenali siapa orang yang tengah berbicara itu, Cho Kibum Putra Sulung keluarga Cho sekaligus Hyung dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa begitu menyenangkannya menghabiskan waktu dengan Dongsaengku, atau mungkin kau telah menemukan apa yang tengah kau cari.?-" kembali suara berat itu terdengar, namun kini perkataan yang diucapkan Kibum membuat Siwon merasa tak senang.

"Apa maksudmu.?" Tanya Siwon tak suka.

"Oh, Ayolah Choi Siwon. Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui tujuanmu mendekati Dongsaengku.?-" Dan Kibum menyeringai saat namja Tampan didepannya itu hanya diam tak membalas perkataannya.

"-Ah, tapi itu bukan urusanku juga. Karena bagaimana pun, Appaku sudah memberimu ijin untuk menemuinya." Lanjut Kibum santai dan terlihat tak peduli. Namun dirinya melangkah mendekat kearah Siwon dan tepat saat dia berdiri disamping Siwon, dirinya berbisik lirih.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu saran. Sebaiknya kau mencari tahu semuanya dulu, sebelum melanjutkan hal yang sudah kau mulai ini. Karena aku tak mau nantinya, Keluarga Cho mendapatkan masalah jika terjadi 'sesuatu' padamu.-"

"Aku tidak mengerti.?" Ucap Siwon ditengah kebingungannya atas ucapan Kibum padanya itu.

"-Karena kau tidak mengerti, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari tahu semuanya dulu." Ucapan Kibum itu, kembali membuat Siwon semakin bingung. Namun saat Kibum menepuk bahunya dan saat mendengar ucapan selanjutnya itu. Membuat Siwon memutuskan untuk mencari tahu semua hal yang tak diketahuinya mulai sekarang.

"Dan berhati-hatilah."

.

.

.

Ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap, hanya seberkas cahaya bulan yang memberikan sinar remang disana. Membuat hanya sebagian dari ruangan itu yang mampu terlihat. Dan tepat disudut ruangan, terlihat sebuah tubuh duduk dengan meringkuk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lipatan tangannya.

"Kyunnie." Suara itu menyapanya, membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kini tatapannya mengarah lurus kearah sebuah cermin didepannya, yang kini tengah menampilkan refleksi wajahnya. Namun dengan mata sewarna hitam pekat.

"Hmm.?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya.?-" Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan ternyata keluar dari sosok dicermin itu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah dan pucat. Justru karena ucapan yang dia tahu kemana arahnya nanti. Tetapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawabnya, membuat sosok itu memicingkan mata hitamnya tajam.

"-Kenapa kau membuatku menunjukkan 'hal' itu padanya.?"

"Gui Xian." Lirih Kyuhyun, namun tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya itu. Membuat sosok yang dipanggil 'Gui Xian' itu semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin memberitahukan alasanmu melakukannya, Kyunnie.-" entah kenapa suara itu kini terdengar sedikit lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mungkin dirinya merasa kecewa, karena Kyuhyunnya seperti mencoba menutupi sesuatu hal darinya.

"-Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, Kyunnie. Bahwa namja itu mendekatimu hanya karena menginginkan 'sesuatu' darimu, tidak lebih. Jadi jangan pernah memiliki perasaan padanya."

"Aku tahu.-" Jawab Kyuhyun dan menunduk dalam, seakan menghindari menatap langsung sosok yang kini tengah menyeringai senang dipantulan cermin.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah mengetahuinya dan aku berharap kau tidak terlalu dekat deng-."

"-Aku tahu, jika dia mendekatiku hanya karena menginginkan 'sesuatu' itu. Maka dari itu aku menunjukkan 'hal' itu padanya." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Gui Xian, dan ucapannya itu membuat Gui Xian mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu.?"

"Aku tahu bahwa Siwon Hyung menginginkan 'sesuatu' dari saat pertama kali bertemu. Dan karena itulah aku membuatmu menunjukkan 'hal' itu padanya." Dan ucapan Kyuhyun ini sukses membuat Gui Xian mengeram marah.

"Tapi, kenapa.?"

"Karena aku menyukainya. Aahh tidak, bukan hanya menyukainya tapi lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya.-"

"Apa.?"

"-Aku mencintainya, Gui Xian. Aku bahkan jatuh cinta pada Siwon Hyung saat pertemuan pertama kami. Dan itulah alasanku menunjukkan 'hal' itu padanya, hal yang diinginkannya dariku."

"Tapi kau tahu kan, Kyunnie. Saat dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, setelahnya dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Ucap Gui Xian, memberitahukan apa yang akan terjadi setelah nantinya Siwon mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"KYU-"

"Aku sungguh tidak peduli, Gui Xian. Dia mendekatiku hanya karena 'hal' itu atau nantinya dia meninggalkanku saat mendapatkan semuannya..hiks..Saat ini yang kuinginkan hanya dapat melihat dan berada didekatnya, sampai nantinya dia meninggalkanku..Hiks..hiks"

Dan Gui Xian hanya mampu terdiam, saat Kyuhyun menangis dihadapannya kini. Dia sudah terlambat. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka namja itu akan membuat Kyuhyunnya jatuh cinta, bahkan sampai menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi Gui Xian tetaplah Gui Xian, dia akan melakukannya. Melakukan semua hal untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyunnya, apapun itu.

'_Aku akan pastikan kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan, Kyunnie.'_

.

.

.

Leeteuk menatap kesegala arah, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang memintanya ketempat itu. Dan saat dirinya menemukan seseorang itu, dengan cepat dia menghampirinya. Menunduk sebentar dan saat melihat isyarat yang mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, baru Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kenapa anda meminta saya menemui anda disini, Tuan Siwon.?" Tanya Leeteuk langsung tanpa basa-basi, namun tetap bersikap sopan. Sedangkan Siwon memandang Leeteuk serius, namun sebenarnya dia tengah memikirkan cara untuk mengatakan keinginannya. Keinginannya untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Tuan Siwon." panggil Leeteuk saat melihat Siwon hanya diam tak menjawab. Dan Siwon yang mendengar panggilan Leeteuk, merasa seakan kesadarannya kembali. Membuatnya menghela nafas pelan dan membuka suara pada akhirnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi, beritahu aku semua hal tentang 'kekuatan' Kyuhyun." Leeteuk terdiam, namun perkataan Siwon tak terlalu mengejutkannya. Karena sebelum ini Tuan Mudanya, Kim Kibum telah memberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"_Leeteuk."_

"_Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan Muda Kibum." Tanya Leeteuk sopan pada Tuan Mudanya itu, walau dirinya adalah pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun sekalipun. _

"_Choi Siwon mungkin akan menghubungimu.-"_

"_Maksud Tuan Muda.?"_

"_-Dia akan menghubungimu dalam beberapa waktu. Dan aku ingin kau memberitahukan semua hal yang kau ketahui padanya, jika dia meminta."_

"_Tuan Mu-" _

"_Katakan semuanya tanpa ada yang kau lewatkan, terutama jika hal itu tentang 'kekuatan' yang Kyuhyun miliki." Dan Leeteuk hanya menggangguk, membuat Kibum menyeringai puas setelahnya dan pergi._

Dan Leeteuk menghela nafas mengingatnya, karena bagaimana pun dirinya tetap saja ragu untuk memberitahukan semua 'rahasia' yang telah disimpannya itu kepada Siwon. walau Kibum telah memberi perintah padanya sekalipun.

"Saya akan memberitahu anda tentang 'kekuatan' yang dimiliki Tuan Muda Kyuhyun.-" Leeteuk mulai membuka suara dan menceritakan semua hal yang dirinya ketahui tentang 'kekuatan' yang Kyuhyun miliki.

.

"_Yoona-ssi...duduk disampingku."_

"_Ne..Tuan Muda." _

"_Yoona-ssi.. temani aku bermain."_

"_Ne..Tuan Muda."_

"_Yoona-ssi.. ambilkan aku mainan itu." _

"_Ini Tuan Mu-" Perkataan pelayan itu terputus saat dirinya menatap kearah Tuan Mudanya, bahkan dirinya terbelalak kaget. Saat melihat kedua mata Tuan Mudanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat._

"_Leeteuk-ssi..mata Tuan Muda..Mata Tuan Muda berubah." Yoona berseru panik pada Leeteuk, memberitahukan keadaan Tuan Mudanya. _

"_Tak apa, aku akan mengatasinya." Namun Leeteuk menanggapinya dengan tenang, bahkan dirinya berkata dapat mengatasi hal itu. Dan mereka terus berlari kearah tempat Kyuhyun berada._

"_Tuan Muda, bantu saya membereskan semua mainan ini ya." Leeteuk berucap pelan, berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tubuh kecil milik Kyuhyun. Dan dirinya tak terlihat ketakutan melihat mata hitam pekat Kyuhyun saat itu._

"_Ne.-" Kyuhyun mengiyakan perkataan Leeteuk dan setelahnya mereka mulai membereskan semua mainan._

"_-Sudah." Ucap Kyuhyun ceria, bahkan warna matanya kembali seperti semula. Membuat Leeteuk tersenyum dan menunduk berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian menatap kearah Yoona yang masih memandang mereka tak percaya._

"_Lihat, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti biasa. Jadi Yoona-ssi, bisakah kau merahasiakan semua ini dari siapapun.?" _

"_M-maaf Leeteuk-ssi, tapi saya sudah memberitahukan semua ini pada Tuan dan Nyonya." Mendengar ucapan Yoona, Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dia yakin sebentar lagi Tuan dan Nyonya akan memanggilnya dan menanyakan tentang keanehan Tuan Mudanya itu._

_._

"_Hal itu terjadi setelah memenuhi ketiga permintaannya.-"_

"_Ya Tuan, mata Tuan Muda akan berubah menjadi hitam pekat." Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengiyakan pernyataan yang Tuan besarnya ucapkan._

"_-Dan akan kembali saat Kyuhyun membantumu membereskan mainan.?" _

"_Tidak seperti itu Tuan, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun mengabulkan sebuah permohonan. Itu yang diucapkannya saat dulu saya menanyakan bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan warna matanya.-" Ucap Leeteuk menjelaskan semua kebenaran itu pada Tuan Besarnya._

"_Katakan apa saja yang diucapkan Kyuhyun saat kau menanyakan hal itu padanya." Perintah Tuan Cho pada Leeteuk, membuatnya mengangguk patuh. Dan mengatakan semua hal itu pada Tuan Cho._

"_Jika memenuhi ketiga permintaan yang diucapkannya, maka mata Tuan Muda akan berubah menjadi hitam. Setelahnya jika saat itu mengajukan sebuah permohonan dan dipenuhi oleh Tuan Muda, maka matanya akan kembali seperti semula. Dan Tuan Muda juga memperingatkan saya saat itu, bahwa harus memenuhi apapun permintaan yang diucapkannya." _

_Dan penjelasan Leeteuk itu membuat Tuan bahkan Nyonya Cho terdiam, serta terlihat berpikir keras setelahnya._

_._

"_Tolak semua permintaan Kyuhyun, sekecil apapun itu." Perintah Nyonya Cho pada Yoona._

"_Ne, Nyonya." Jawab Yoona membungkuk hormat dan setelahnya Nyonya Cho meninggalkan tempat itu._

"_Yoona-ssi.. duduk disampingku."_

"_Saya tidak bisa, Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut mendengar penolakan dari pelayannya itu._

"_Yoona-ssi.. temani aku bermain."_

"_Eehh itu..saya tidak bisa, Tuan Muda." Kembali sebuah penolakan diterimanya, membuatnya berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati pelayannya itu."_

"_Yoona-ssi.." panggilnya._

"_Berikan aku itu." Ucap namja kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan gestur meminta khas anak kecil dan sepasang mata karamelnya memandang dengan penuh harap kepada pelayannya. _

"_T-tapi Tuan Muda, saya tidak bisa.-" _

_Tapi anehnya raut wajah sang pelayan berubah panik, bahkan berucap tergagap dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dan tak berapa lama, pelayan itu memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan. Sedangkan namja kecil itu hanya menunduk diam, dan setelahnya hal mengerikan itu terjadi._

_GREEKK _

_CRASSHH_

_Kepala sang pelayan tiba-tiba pecah, membuat begitu banyak darah memuncrat dan mengenai namja kecil yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tak berapa lama, pundak kecil itu bergetar dan suara cekikikan kecil terdengar dari bibir kecilnya itu. Dan saat wajah yang terkena darah itu terangkat, sepasang mata karamelnya berubah menjadi hitam seutuhnya. Mata yang tak lazim dimiliki seorang manusia, karena mata itu kini seutuhnya berwarna hitam pekat. Serta aura hitam menguar kuat dari tubuh kecilnya._

"_Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan untuk memenuhi semua permintaannya,? Tapi sepertinya kau mengabaikannya, bahkan memilih untuk tak memenuhinya. Jadi terimalah akibatnya karena telah menolak permintaannya." Ucapnya pada seongkok tubuh tak berkepala itu mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir kecilnya._

_Dan ucapan serta tatapan dengan sepasang mata hitam pekat itu, membuat sosok yang tadinya terlihat menggemaskan itu kini berubah mengerikan. Bahkan seringai bengis diwajahnya memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa sosoknya yang sekarang berbeda dari yang tadi. _

"_Baiklah Kyunnie, kita abaikan saja manusia bodoh ini. Biar aku saja yang menemanimu bermain, ayo." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih, bahkan seringainya berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Kemudian menghapus dengan begitu perlahan darah diwajahnya seakan tak ingin wajah cantik itu tergores nantinya._

_Dan saat wajahnya telah bersih dari darah, dirinya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Senandung kecil terdengar mengalun lembut dan mata itu berubah kembali menjadi sewarna karamel. "Ayo Gui Xian, aku juga ingin menunjukkan Game baruku padamu. Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi di Game itu,..hehehe." kembali dirinya membuka suara, tapi kini dengan senyum polos dan suara ceria. Dan dia terus berceloteh ria seakan dirinya tengah mengobrol. Meninggalkan tempat dan seongkok mayat itu begitu saja._

_._

"_Mayat Yoona ditemukan dalam keadaan tak berkepala ditempat bermain." Ucap Nyonya Cho memberitahukan hal itu pada suaminya._

"_Jadi Yoona tewas tanpa kepala setelah kau memerintahkannya untuk menolak semua permintaan Kyuhyun."_

"_Maksudnya ini semua karena Yoona menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.?" Tanya Nyonya Cho tak percaya._

"_Sepertinya memang begitu, karena saat tadi aku melihat rekaman CCTV ditempat bermain memang hal itulah yang terjadi. Berarti semua hal yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang benar." _

"_Tapi hal itu belum dapat dijadikan bukti, Yeobo."_

_._

"_Sunny-ssi..temani aku berkeliling."_

"_Ne, Tuan Muda." Saat Sunny mulai menggandeng tangan kecil milik Kyuhyun, mata itu berubah menjadi hitam pekat dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sunny bergetar ketakutan, namun tak membuatnya gentar mengucapkan permohonannya._

"_Tuan Muda, bisakah anda menjadikan saya kaya raya.?"_

"_Ne." _

_Dan jawaban Kyuhyun membuatnya tersentak, namun hal yang selanjutnya terjadi lebih mengejutkannya. Karena tiba-tiba selembar uang jatuh tepat didepannya, dan saat dirinya mendongak lebih banyak lembaran uang yang berjatuhan dari langit. Membuatnya seolah terlihat seperti hujan uang._

_._

"_Jadi semua itu terjadi karena Kyuhyun.?" Tanya seorang anak yang berumur lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuhyun-Kibum- kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho._

"_Sepertinya memang begitu, karena sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Semua uang itu terjatuh dari sebuah pesawat pembawa uang milik sebuah bank, dan terjatuh tepat ditempat mereka berada saat Sunny menyebutkan permohonannya.-" jawab Tuan Cho._

"_-Namun anehnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah membuat sebuah permintaan saat dia bersama kita." Lanjut Tuan Cho. Mendengar perkataan sang Appa membuat Kibum tertarik._

"_Appa, biarkan aku memilih pelayan berikutnya."_

_._

"_Tugasmu hanya memenuhi semua permintaan Kyuhyun, apapun itu." Perintah Kibum pada pelayan itu._

"_Baik, Tuan Muda." Jawabnya membuat Kibum yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan melirik sedikit kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk dengan konsol Gamenya. Kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu._

"_Victoria-ssi.." panggil Kyuhyun, membuat Victoria memandang Tuan Mudanya itu._

"_Ya, ada apa Tuan Muda.?"_

"_Berikan Jantungmu padaku."_

"_Eehh, itu...Tuan Muda." Victoria terbelalak mendengar permintaan Tuan Mudanya itu, bahkan dia tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menolaknya._

"_Kau tak mau.?-" tanya Kyuhyun, kemudian melepas konsol Game yang tengah dimainkannya dan berjalan kearah Victoria berdiri._

"_-Kalau begitu Victoria-ssi, berikan matamu." _

"_T-tuan Muda...Bagaimana kalau kita main yang lain.?" Victoria mulai panik saat kembali Tuan Mudanya itu menyebutkan permintaan Gilanya._

"_Kau tak mau.? Kalau begitu Victoria-ssi berikan otakmu."_

_Kini Victoria benar-benar ketakutan, dia bahkan tanpa sadar berjalan mundur. Kemudian dengan cepat berjalan kearah pintu kamar itu dan berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci itu._

"_T-tuan Muda, kumohon hentikan...AAAAARRRGGGHHHTTTT."_

.

Glup

Siwon tanpa sadar menelan ludah, entah mengapa setelah mendengar semua cerita itu membuatnya merasa takut. Jadi inilah alasan Tuan Cho dan Kibum menyuruhnya berhati-hati terhadap Kyuhyun. Karena 'kekuatan' itu begitu mengerikan, bahkan telah menghilankan begitu banyak nyawa.

'_Apa aku sanggup melanjutkan semua ini.?'_ pertanyaan itulah yang kini muncul dihati dan pikirannya. Membuatnya merasakan sebuah keraguan besar untuk melanjutkan permainan yang baru dimulainya itu.

"Jadi, lebih baik anda hentikan semua itu Tuan Siwon."

'_Ya, sebaiknya aku menghentikannya sebelum terlambat.'_ Namun dia tersentak dan menatap Leeteuk saat pikiran itu merasukinya.

"Apa yang harus aku hentikan.?" Tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk, saat dirinya mampu merespon ucapan Pelayan keluarga Cho itu.

"Semuanya.-" ucap Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan memandangnya lurus.

"-Hentikan semua hal yang coba anda lakukan. Dan jangan mendekati Tuan Muda Kyuhyun lagi, karena anda tidak akan pernah membayangkan betapa mengerikannya 'kekuatan' itu."

Kemudian Leeteuk berdiri dan menunduk sopan. Setelahnya Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Siwon dengan semua keraguan dihatinya kini.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan.?'_

.

.

.

Suasana diruangan itu cukup mencengkam, karena mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa membuka suara sedikitpun. Namun pada akhirnya Siwon menyerah, membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kedatangannya disana.

"Ijinkan saya kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, saya membutuhkan kekuatannya." Ucap Siwon langsung, tanpa basa-basi. Karena dirinya memang sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Choi Siwon.-"

"Saya mohon, ijinkan saya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." Siwon berdiri dan membungkuk dalam, memohon kepada Tuan Cho.

"Kau tidak dapat menemuinya, Choi Siwon." Ucap Tuan Cho dengan serius.

"Apa maksud anda.?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu.? Bahwa anak itu bukanlah manusia.-" Mendengar ucapan Tuan Cho tentang Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa membuat Siwon merasa marah, bahkan kini dirinya menatap Tuan Cho tajam.

"-Dia adalah sebuah kutukan mengerikan bagi keluarga kami, dengan kekuatan menakutkannya. Kami bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan membiarkan keberadaannya diketahui orang lain lagi. Dan seharusnya kau pun tidak perlu menemuinya lagi. "

Namun kemarahan Siwon berubah menjadi kepanikan saat dia menangkap maksud perkataan Tuan Cho. Bahwa dia tidak akan dapat menemui Kyuhyun lagi, sosok yang berhasil mempesonanya. Membuatnya kini tanpa berpikir panjang, merendahkan dirinya dengan berlutut dihadapan Tuan Cho. Dan hal yang dilakukannya sukses membuat Tuan Cho membelalak kaget dengan tindakannya itu.

"Apa yang ka-."

"Saya mohon Tuan Cho, biarkan saya menemui Kyuhyun." Memohon, Siwon kembali melakukannya. Berharap Tuan Cho luluh dan membiarkan dirinya menemui Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu memang berhasil, Tuan Cho luluh karena hal yang dilakukannya itu.

"Berdirilah, ikut denganku." Ucap Tuan Cho pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Siwon menyerngit memandang tempat yang mereka tuju kini. Ini bukanlah jalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi sebuah lorong diruang bawah tanah yang bahkan Siwon tak pernah membayangkan Keluarga Cho memiliki ruangan seperti itu. Lalu kenapa Tuan Cho membawanya kesini, bukannya ketempat Kyuhyun.?

'_Jangan katakan bahwa mereka menempatkan Kyuhyun disini.'_

Namun Siwon memutuskan untuk diam dan tak menanyakan semua itu, dan terus mengikuti setiap langkah Tuan Cho.

Berhenti.

Tuan Cho dan Siwon menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu baja. Kemudian Tuan Cho kembali melangkah mendekati kotak tombol kunci dan menekan beberapa kombinasi nomor disana. Membuat pintu baja itu bergeser terbuka.

Namun yang Siwon lihat dibalik pintu itu, kembali ada sebuah pintu baja yang sama berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari pintu tempatnya berdiri. Membuat dirinya dan Tuan Cho kembali berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Dan Tuan Cho mendekati kotak tombol kunci dan kembali menekan kombinasi nomor yang berbeda.

Dan saat pintu itu bergeser terbuka, kembali yang Siwon lihat adalah pintu baja yang sama. Membuat sebuah kemarahan yang entah datang dari mana merasuki hatinya, kemudian dirinya kembali berjalan. Namun kini dirinya berjalan menunduk berusaha meredam kemarahannya. Setiap dirinya melangkahkan kaki kemarahan itu semakin besar, walau dirinya tetap berusaha meredamnya.

Tetapi dirinya merasa usahanya sia-sia, karena kini kemarahan itu memenuhi hatinya saat mereka melewati pintu baja kelima. Dan Siwon bersumpah jika ada lagi pintu baja yang harus mereka lewati, maka kemarahannya benar-benar akan meledak.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapan itu membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak. Melihat sebuah pintu baja yang berbeda dari pintu baja yang telah mereka lewati tadi. terlihat lebih rumit dan lebih kuat dari pintu yang lain, membuatnya yakin inilah pintu terakhir yang harus dilewatinya untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun ditempatkan disini.?" Tanya Siwon pada akhirnya, karena kemarahan didalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang.

"Karena dia melakukan hal mengerikan itu lagi beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kau tidak lagi datang menemuinya."

"Apa.?"

"Dia kembali membuat sebuah permintaan dan semua permintaan itu tentang dirimu. Dan hal itu membuat kami kehilangan lebih dari 10 pelayan, karena hal itulah kami kembali menempatkan Kyuhyun diruangan ini."

'_Semua permintaan tentang diriku.? Kembali menempatkan Kyuhyun diruangan ini.?'_ Jadi semua ini karena dirinya, Kyuhyun berada ditempat ini karena dirinya berhenti menemuinya. Dan 'kembali', jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya juga Kyuhyun ditempatkan ditempat ini. Dan hal itu membuat Siwon mengutuk dirinya kini.

"Jadi Choi Siwon, apa kau yakin akan tetap menemuinya.?" Tanya Tuan Cho.

Dan kini tanpa ragu Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Tuan Cho menghela nafas karena kekeras kepalaan namja muda disampingnya ini. Kemudian Tuan Cho berjalan mendekati kotak tombol kunci, namun pintu itu benar-benar berbeda dengan pintu yang lain. Karena untuk membukanya saja menggunakan sensor retina mata dan sidik jari.

Greeekkk

Siwon melangkah memasuki ruangan itu sendiri, sedangkan Tuan Cho memilih pergi dari sana dan memantau semua hal yang akan terjadi dari jauh. Namun Siwon tidak mempedulikannya, karena saat ini tatapannya tertuju pada sosok itu. Sosok yang tidak ditemuinya selama satu minggu ini dan mungkin sosok itu adalah penyebab rasa rindu dihatinya menumpuk.

Dan begitu mata sewarna karamel itu terbuka, menampilkan keindahannya. Siwon bahkan menahan nafas saat wajah itu terangkat dan mata itu menatapnya dalam. Rasa rindu dihatinya meluap, membuatnya tanpa sadar memanggil nama sosok itu dengan begitu lembut.

"Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

Tbc

Hay ada yang menunggu Fict Geje ini.?

Kalok ada ini monggo dinikmati..hehehe

Ooohh ya kemarin aku sempet bilang ff ini diusahain Twoshoot, tapi ternyata gag bisa Twoshoot. Kekeke..#Mian

Jadi gag apa-apa ya, soalnya aku belum dapet ide ending yang cocok buat ff ini...heee

Oohh ya masalah Kyuhyun punya dua kepribadian di Fict ini sebenarnya bisa jadi iya bisa jadi gag, soalnya kalok pnya dua kepribadian doang Kyuhyun gag mungkin sampe punya kekuatan kayak gitu.

Jadi anggep aja Kyuhyun memiliki kekuatan diluar nalar manusia di fict ini..#Maksa

Dan Mian lama updatenya karena aku lagi UTS minggu ini..#Curcol

Aahhh itu aja, Gumawo untuk reviewnya kemarin..#Bow

Balasan Review :

Akbarjodha99 : Kyuhyun emg serem, ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

DahsyatNyaff : ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Lvenge : Gumawo..hehehe

Eehh untuk identitas pacar siwon siapa akan dibahas dichapter depan. ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Vira : Gag jadi Twoshoot vira eon..hehehe #Mian

Disini perasaan Kyu udh ketahuan tinggal perasaan Siwon aja yang belum keungkap...kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Siwon cinta : karena aku juga lebih suka kyuhyun yang seperti itu chingu..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Leenahanwoo : Aaahh semoga chapter ini gag mengecewakan Chingu. ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Cuttiekyu : hehehe Gumawo..

Diusahakan Happy end. ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Crossalf : hahaha aku juga bisanya buat genre ff kaya gini doang..

Masalah perasaan won disini masih abu2, tapi kalok perasaan Kyu udh jelas. Jadi semua tergantung bagaimana kyu akan menjerat Siwon dalam pesonanya aja..kekeke

ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indahesterlita : ya siwon udh pnya pacar, bagaimana Kyuhyun nanti itu tergantung bagaimana Kyu menjerat Siwon dalam pesonanya...hehehe

ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Putriariska30 : anyeong Chingu..

Mian lama updatenya, dan disini juga belum end..jadi untuk ge mana akhirnya ditunggu ne..

ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Narakim : emang dibuat serem..kekeke

Ya emang ini bakal sulit untuk Siwon.. ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Ratna dewi : sebenernya klok aku siihh buat Kyu punya kekuatan diluar nalar manusia, tapi gag tau klok itu juga bisa disebut kepribadian ganda..heee

ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Fiwonkyu0201 : ya dia udh jatuh cinta ama Siwon, tapi kalok untuk Siwon dia masih agak bingung dengan perasaannya.. ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Anna : ya Kyu emg kyak punya kekuatan aneh , klok untuk GuiXian dia sebenarnya bagian dari kekuatan aneh itu dan disini Kyu gag punya kembaran..hheee mian klok fict ini bikin bingung.

ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Saya : untuk dichapter ini kekasih Siwon masih disembunyiin dulu, jadi GuiXian belum punya niat itu. Tapi kalok niat lain ada,kekeke

ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Meotmeot : untuk siapa kekasih siwon masih belum dimunculin disini, dan buat mereka terlibat kisah cinta segi tiga belum tahu..hehehe

Dan untuk Siwon berbalik ke Kyuhyun, itu mungkin. ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Allyna kyuzumaki : hehehe mian lanjutannya ngaret kayak gini. ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Augesteca : ini sebenernya Kyu punya kekuatan aneh diluar nalar manusia..siihh

Mian Klok itu buat bingung, ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Guest : hehehe ini lanjutannya semoga suka.

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


	3. Chapter 3

Permintaan dan Permohonan

Main cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Sooyoung, Leeteuk, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Kangin, Tan Hankyung, Zhoumi and Others

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Romance & Mistery

Rated : M (untuk adegan berdarah)

Summary : -

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Siwon pernah hampir menyerah. Bahkan memutuskan untuk tak menemui sosok itu lagi, karena rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Namun saat dia melakukan itu semua, ada satu emosi dihatinya yang menolak keputusan itu. Membuatnya tak mampu menutup mata dimalam hari, bahkan merasa perasaan dan logikanya tak sejalan.

Dan pada akhirnya Siwon telah menetapkan pilihannya, membuatnya menghapus semua rasa takut dihatinya. Karena pilihannya itu mungkin membuatnya harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Tapi Siwon tak lagi takut akan kehilangan nyawanya, karena dia menemukannya. Menemukan suatu rahasia dibalik kekuatan sosok itu, yang dia yakin tak ada orang lain mengetahuinya. Dan Siwon akan menggunakannya, untuk meneruskan semua hal yang telah dimulainya.

Dan setelahnya, dia akan mengikuti apa kata hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, memandang dalam satu sama lain. Namun satu hal yang sama, bahwa pandangan kedua pasang mata itu penuh dengan rasa rindu. Dan pada akhirnya sebuah senyum mengembang dari pemilik mata sewarna karamel itu, kemudian memanggil nama namja itu dan berlari cepat kearahnya.

"Siwon Hyung."

"Kyuhyunnie-." Kyuhyun yang kembali mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan lembut, tanpa sadar memeluk Siwon erat.

"-Maaf karena Hyung baru menemuimu lagi." ucap Siwon pelan dan penuh dengan rasa bersalah, karena Siwon sadar bahwa Kyuhyun ditempatkan diruang bawah tanah ini karena dirinya.

"Tak apa, aku senang. Karena Hyung mau menemuiku lagi.-" Kyuhyun berucap dengan senangnya, membuat Siwon yang mendengarnya merasa semakin bersalah. Karena Kyuhyun bahkan tak marah padanya.

"-Aku merindukan, Hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun dan ungkapan jujurnya itu mampu membuat debaran jantung Siwon berubah kencang. Siwon heran, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan tak wajarnya bahkan hanya dengan tingkah polosnya itu.

Mengatur nafasnya perlahan, Siwon mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan debaran jantungnya. Kemudian melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah cantik yang masih dengan setianya menampilkan senyum manisnya itu, membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang.?"

.

.

.

Kibum memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai, mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Nyonya Cho padanya dan lebih memilih mendekati tempat Tuan Cho kini berdiri. Setelah dirinya berdiri tepat disamping sang Appa, Kibum mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan Tuan Cho. Memperhatikan beberapa layar didepannya yang kini tengah menampilkan sosok sang Dongsaeng dengan seorang namja tampan.

Sebenarnya Kibum tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatannya ini, karena dirinya tidaklah suka jika hanya menjadi penonton saja. Dia juga ingin menjadi bagian dari permainan menyenangkan itu, kalau saja sang Appa memperbolehkannya dia akan membuat permainan itu tak semembosankan sekarang. Tapi sepertinya sang Appa mencoba menjaga permainan itu tetap aman.

"Kibum, aku ingin kau menyebutkan aturannya." Ucapan Tuan Cho itu membuat Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar pada Tuan Cho yang masih bergeming, menatap lurus layar itu. Tapi Kibum tahu jika Appanya itu mulai menaikan kewaspadaannya, setelah beberapa permintaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh Siwon.

"Ah, tentu saja.-" ucapnya menyeringai senang dan mulai menyebutkan aturan dari kekuatan yang Kyuhyun miliki.

"-Aku mengetahui beberapa aturan dari kekuatannya. Pertama, saat satu dari permintaan Kyuhyun tidak terpenuhi ada harga yang harus dibayar, dan sejauh ini semuanya dibayar oleh nyawa." Ucap Kibum dengan tenang.

"-Kedua, Kyuhyun jarang mengganti permintaannya pada orang yang sama, dia cenderung meminta hal yang sama pada orang tersebut. Ketiga, jika orang yang diberikan permintaan namun sebelum memenuhi ketiga permintaannya kemudian pergi maka dia akan terbebas dari permainan." Lanjutnya dan seringai diwajahnya semakin lebar, karena aturan yang disebutkannya merupakan hasil dari percobaan yang dilakukannya dulu menggunakan beberapa pelayan keluarga Cho.

"-Keempat, jika dia tak mengetahui nama seseorang, Kyuhyun tak bisa membuat permintaan. Dan terakhir tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin yang ini, setelah seseorang yang membuat permohonan, tidak peduli permohonan mereka masuk akal atau tidak akan dikabulakan, dan orang yang diberikan permintaan selanjutnyalah yang harus membayarnya dengan menerima permintaan tak masuk akal dari Kyuhyun. itu saja." Kibum mengakhiri ucapannya dan Tuan Cho mengalihkan tatapnya padanya.

"-Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Appa. Hanya itu yang aku dapatkan dari beberapa percobaan yang telah kulakukan." Tuan Cho menatapnya tajam, membuatnya mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk meyakinkannya.

Setelah yakin akan ucapan Kibum, Tuan Cho kembali menatap layar yang kini tengah memperlihatkan aktivitas yang Siwon dan Kyuhyun lakukan. Kyuhyun tengah bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sendiri mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Kenapa Siwon tidak membuat permohonan.?" Heran Tuan Cho, karena Siwon telah memenuhi tiga permintaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dia mungkin telah memiliki ide lain, bukankah Appa tahu bagaiman Choi Siwon itu.?" Tuan Cho hanya menghela nafas perlahan, benar yang Kibum katakan Siwon adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang menarik bahkan dirinya pun mengakuinya.

Kibum, Tuan Cho bahkan Nyonya Cho memusatkan perhatian mereka begitu Siwon terlihat mulai bergerak.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya bridal, kemudian mulai berjalan mendekat kearah pintu. Dan menatap kearah kamera pengawas yang tepat berada diatas pintu.

"Tuan Cho, buka pintunya." Siwon berucap datar dan memandang lurus. Membuat Tuan Cho yang tengah berada diruang pengawas memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Tidak. Buatlah permohonan diruangan itu, Karena-" Suara Tuan Cho terdengar dari speaker yang terpasang diruangan itu.

"-Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian keluar." Dan menolak permintaan Siwon tegas.

Dan Siwon yang mendengar penolakan Tuan Cho menjadi yakin bahwa tak ada yang mengetahui akan kebenaran 'itu'.

"Tuan Cho, bukankah anda tahu bagaiman saya.?" pertanyaan akan bagaimana dirinyalah yang kini Siwon ucapkan pada Tuan Cho, agar Tuan Cho tahu bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia yakini kini.

"Sebelumnya anda mengatakan, Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia bahkan menurut anda dia adalah sebuah kutukan mengerikan. Benarkan.?"

"-Namun yang saya tahu, Kyuhyun dengan mata berwarna hitam bernama Gui Xian." Siwon memberitahukan sesuatu yang Tuan Cho bahkan mungkin keluarga Cho, sebagian kecil dari Kyuhyun yang tak mereka ketahui.

"Dan kami akan pergi, saya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi nanti.-" setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Siwon.

"-Gui Xian. Jika kita belum meninggalkan Mansion Cho dalam setengah jam, bunuh semua Keluarga Cho." Ucapan Siwon itu mengejutkan semua orang yang tengah berada didalam ruang pengawas.

"Apa yang ka-"

"Dan jika kita telah meninggalkan Mansion Cho dalam setengah jam, aku ingin sebuah ciuman dipipi. Paham.?" Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun, dan secara perlahan kepalanya terangkat dan ikut menatap kamera itu dengan mata hitam pekatnya.

"Baik."

Dan jawaban dari Kyuhyun adalah hal yang sukses membuat Nyonya Cho berteriak marah, sedangkan Tuan Cho tetap terlihat tenang. Lain lagi dengan Kibum, kini dia benar-benar menyeringai dengan begitu lebar bahkan kedua matanya menatap Siwon dengan penuh minat.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa membuat permohonan sekejam itu.?" Teriakan Nyonya Cho.

"Tuan Cho, buka pintunya." Mengabaikan teriakan Nyonya Cho, Siwon kembali meminta.

Dan pada akhirnya Tuan Cho dengan segala keterpaksaannya, menekan sebuah tombol yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kibum yang melihat semua itu semakin merasa senang, karena dia yakin sekarang permainan ini akan menjadi menarik dan tentunya dia dapat ikut masuk didalamnya.

Greekk

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, membuat Siwon dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan dengan Kyuhyun digendongannya..

.

Senyum Siwon mengembang saat dirinya kini berjalan kearah gerbang Mansion, dan Kyuhyun yang warna matanya telah kembali ikut tersenyum lebar karenanya. Dan tepat saat mereka telah mencapai gerbang Mansion, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon.

Cup

Ciuman singkat dipipi diberikan Kyuhyun padanya, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona malu karena hal yang dilakukannya itu.

.

.

.

Tiit..tiit..tiit..

Suara detektor jantung terdengar begitu nyaring diruangan yang kini dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang dengan jas putih mereka-Dokter. Terlihat jelas mereka terlibat pembicaraan penting akan keadaan sang pasien yang tengah terbaring lemah disana.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan, keadaannya semakin memburuk." Salah satu diantara mereka membuka suara, menyerukan sebuah kenyataan menyedihkan tentang keadaan sang pasien. Membuat semua orang disana mengangguk setuju, kecuali satu orang yang menatap dengan prihatin pada sosok itu.

Drrtt..Drrtt..Drrtt..

Getaran di Ponselnya membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya, setelahnya memberikan isyarat kepada sekumpulan Dokter disana untuk mengangkat ponsel kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Menatap sekilas layar ponselnya, namun dia mengernyit saat nomor yang tak dikenalnya terpampang disana. Tetapi dia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo."

"_Yeobseo, Hyung."_

"Dimana kau sekarang, Choi Siwon.?" Pertanyaan bernada jengkel itu dia layang pada sang penelpon begitu mengenali siapa dia. Karena beberapa hari belakangan namja itu tak dapat dihubungi, entah karena apa.

"_Aku akan segera ke Rumah Sakit. Bagaimana kondisinya, Hankyung Hyung.?"_ Siwon tengah menelpon di Pos penjaga yang berada didepan Mansion Cho, Siwon lupa dia tak membawa mobil bahkan ponsel. Membuatnya kini terpaksa menggunakan fasilitas milik Keluarga Cho itu untuk menghubungi pengawalnya dan teman yang merangkap juga sebagai Dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Sedangkan Namja yang dipanggil Hankyung itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tidak ada perubahan. Justru beberapa kali jantungnya berhenti berdetak, namun kami masih dapat menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku tak yakin jika hal itu kembali terjadi, kami bisa menyelamatkanya."

"_Baik, aku mengerti. Aku ragu kita bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cara biasa."_

"Tunggu, Apa yang coba kau lakukan Siwon.?" Hankyung entah kenapa merasa Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang berbahaya, membuatnya khawatir.

"_Hyung tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakannya. Hal yang aku lakukan sebaliknya, aku bisa menjamin kesembuhannya. Jadi percayalah padaku, Hyung."_ Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kemari.?"

"_Itulah masalahnya, caraku untuk dapat kesana. Karena aku yakin tak akan mudah untuk dapat kesana saat ini." _

Ya, yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini adalah cara teraman untuk dapat ke Rumah Sakit. Karena dia yakin Keluarga Cho tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah, apa lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Apa maksu-."

Cteekk

"_Maafkan saya, Tuan Siwon."_

"Leeteuk-ssi.?" Siwon tersentak dan langsung menggumamkan nama seseorang yang dia yakini pemilik suara yang kini terdengar di line telepon itu.

"_Saya terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan yang menyentuh batas kerahasiaan ini."_

"Aku merasa tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang rahasia." Ucap Siwon cepat, mencoba membantah tuduhan dari Leeteuk.

"_Tidak. Anda tadi mengatakan akan menjamin kesembuhan kekasih anda, dan hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun. Seharusnya anda mengingat bahwa saat ini anda masih berada dalam pengawasan penuh Keluarga Cho, jadi saya minta anda untuk lebih berhati-hati." _

Siwon tak dapat menyangkalnya, karena walaupun dirinya sudah berhasil membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari Mansion Cho tapi tetap saja Keluarga Cho akan terus mengawasinya. Guna menjaga kerahasiaan tentang keberadaan dan kebenaran tentang Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Leeteuk-ssi. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati, namun yang aku belum paham kenapa Keluarga Cho sampai melakukan ini semua kepada Kyuhyun.?"

"_Karena Tuan Muda Kyuhyun dianggap sebuah ancaman bagi Keluarga Cho, jadi kami harus melindungi Keluarga Cho darinya."_

"Berhenti menganggap Kyuhyun sebuah ancaman." Siwon berkata tajam, begitu tidak menyukai perumpamaan yang diberikan keluarga Cho pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin anggota keluarga mereka sendiri disebut sebuah ancaman.

"_Maka dari itu, jika anda tidak ingin Tuan Muda Kyuhyun dianggap sebagai sebuah ancaman. Perhatikan langkah yang anda ambil mulai dari sekarang dan tetaplah melindunginya."_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Menyanggupinya itu yang Siwon lakukan, karena dari ucapan Leeteuk. Siwon tahu bahwa pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun itu meminta kepadanya untuk terus melindungi Kyuhyun entah dari apa, Siwonpun tak tahu.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda." Sapaan dengan nada hormat itu didapatkan Siwon dari seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah. Dua namja dengan setelan jas hitam dengan tubuh atletis mereka, menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah seorang pengawal. Dan lebih spesifiknya lagi, mereka Kangin dan Yunho adalah pengawal pribadi dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah ada disini. Aku ingin kalian membawa kami dengan aman menuju Rumah Sakit." Siwon memberi perintah, membuat kedua pengawalnya yang sebenarnya merangkap juga sebagai sahabatnya itu menatapnya lurus.

"Anda tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Tuan Muda.?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Yunho, mengingat bahwa Siwon bersikap aneh seminggu belakangan ini. Dan sekarang mereka juga dihubungi untuk menjemputnya di Mansion keluarga Cho, dan yang lebih anehnya dia tidak sendiri. Karena mereka melihat seorang namja cantik mengenggam erat lengan Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang saja."

"Anda tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu, Tuan Siwon.-"

Siwon dengan cepat menoleh, dan setelahnya mendapati Leeteuk tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan seseorang dengan tampilan yang sama.

"Karena kami akan mengawal anda juga. Hanya dengan dua pengawal saja tidak cukup dan juga kami diperintahkan langsung oleh Tuan Cho."

"Leeteuk-ssi. Aku rasa hanya dengan pengawalku saja sudah cukup, jadi kalian tidak perlu ikut."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Leeteuk menatapnya tajam. Membuat Siwon yang ditatap begitu menjadi sedikit gentar untuk kembali melontarkan penolakan.

"Dengarkan saya, Tuan Siwon. Saat ini anda tidak berada dalam posisi yang dapat menolak dan saya juga tidak dalam posisi yang dapat diperintah oleh anda. Jadi anda cukup diam saja, mengerti.?"

"Y-ya."

Entah bagaimana Kangin dan Yunho yang hanya menyaksikan percakapan tak dimengertinya itu, mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Karena merasa aura yang dikeluarkan oleh namja dengan wajah malaikat itu begitu mengerikan, yang bahkan membuat Tuan Mudanya sampai tergagap menjawabnya. Membuatnya mereka bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi kini.

"Jangan memarahi Siwon Hyung." Seruan dari namja cantik yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengan Siwon itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Terutama Leeteuk yang melihat Tuan Mudanya itu berdiri di depan Siwon dengan merentangkan tangannya, terlihat mencoba melindungi Siwon darinya. Membuatnya merubah ekspresi seriusnya menjadi sebuah senyum manis.

"Maafkan saya, saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi.-" Ucapan itu membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum manis dan mengangguk imut. Dan disanalah Siwon sadar, bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar harus sangat berhati-hati.

"Aahh, saya baru ingat. Kami belum memperkenalkan diri, saya Leeteuk dan dia Jaejoong. Kami pengawal pribadi Tuan Muda Kyuhyun." Leeteuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan Jaejoong pada kedua pengawal Siwon, yang kemudian disambut perkenalan juga oleh mereka.

"Saya Yunho dan dia Kangin, kami juga merupakan pengawal pribadi Tuan Siwon."

"Leeteuk Hyung.-" Panggilan Kyuhyun, membuat Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapan padanya.

"Berikan kuku jari manismu."

Deg

Mereka tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, karena sebuah permintaan kini telah terucap. Membuat Siwon mengerang frustasi, dirinya tak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun akan membuat permintaan sekarang. Ya, walau dari awal memang Siwon tak pernah tahu kapan dan pada siapa Kyuhyun akan beri permintaan.

Namun berbeda dengan Siwon, Leeteuk terlihat tenang. Ekspresi terkejut sudah tak terlihat di wajahnya, justru senyum manis yang kini terpatri pada wajah malaikatnya.

"Baik, saya akan memberikannya."

Cteekk

Leeteuk tanpa ragu mencabut kuku jari manisnya, membuat Siwon bahkan yang lainnya kembali terbelalak. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat Leeteuk meletakkan kuku itu dikedua telapak tangannya yang terulur.

"Tuan Siwon, saya akan menggunakan mobil lain. Dengan begitu Tuan Muda tidak akan bisa membuat permintaan pada orang lain, kecuali saya berubah pikiran. Anda mengerti apa yang saya maksud, bukan.?-"

Leeteuk berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh, sesaat dirinya menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Siwon.

"-Tapi tak perlu khawatir, saya akan tetap mengawasi kalian." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Leeteuk pergi kearah mobil berbeda.

"Padahal aku belum selesai meminta.." Kyuhyun berucap kecewa.

Siwon mengeram marah, dengan semua ini dirinya tak dapat membuat permohonan. Walau dia masih memiliki cara 'itu' tapi tetap saja dirinya tak akan tenang, karena Kyuhyun tetap membuat permintaan pada orang lain.

Sreett

Tarikan dilengan bajunya membuat Siwon menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini melihatnya takut.

"Hyung, apa kau marah.?" Ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut, membuat Siwon dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya. Kemudian menggeleng dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan, serta tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, Hyung tidak marah padamu."

'_Karena Hyung akan melindungi dan menyelamatkanmu dari semua ini.'_

.

.

.

Siwon tengah menemani Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah Game di PSP yang dimintanya Yunho bawa. Sampai Ponsel pada kantong jas milik Yunho bergetar, ponsel milik Siwon yang belum sempat diserahkannya. Tapi melihat Siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan Kyuhyun, membuatnya memutuskan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeobseo, benar ini ponsel milik Tuan Siwon. Bisakah anda memberitahukan siapa anda terlebih dahulu.?"

Siwon hanya melirik sekilas Yunho yang tengah menjawab ponselnya, namun dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan Kyuhyun dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bertanya atau mengambil ponselnya itu. Karena dia tahu Yunho pasti akan langsung memberikan ponsel itu, jika orang yang menelpon itu adalah orang penting.

"Tuan Cho Kibum.?" Namun saat nama itu terucap, Siwon bahkan Jaejoong yang juga berada dimobil yang sama berubah tegang dan waspada.

"Ya, baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Yunho mengangsurkan ponsel itu pada Siwon, membuat Siwon kini memfokuskan tatapan pada ponsel itu. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera datang, membuatnya menghela nafas kemudian mengambil ponsel itu.

"_Apa ini Choi Siwon.?"_

"Ya."

"_Kau hebat Choi Siwon, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menggunakannya untuk mengancam kami."_

"Apa maksudmu.?"

"_Maksudku, kau telah membuat permainan ini menjadi menarik."_

"Permainan.?"

"_Benar, permainan membosankan ini menjadi begitu menarik. Karena sekarang Appaku mengijinkanku terlibat didalamnya, yang berarti aku dapat membunuhnya."_

Siwon mengenggam ponselnya erat, membunuhnya.? Kyuhyun.? Jadi mereka tidak hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sesuatu hal yang mengerikan dan ancaman, bahkan sekarang keluarga Cho ingin membunuh Kyuhyun. Membuat Siwon sadar, bukan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya mengerikan namun Keluarga Cho lah. Dan Siwon tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun hidup ditengah-tengah manusia mengerikan seperti anggota Keluarga Cho.

"Baiklah, akan kukalahkan kau dipermainan ini." Siwon berucap tajam, membuat Kibum yang mendengarnya tertawa senang. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Siwon dan Yunho tetap menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya pada Siwon tentang semua ini.

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai."_

Ckiitt

Kangin mengerem mobilnya dan membanting stir kearah pembatas jalan begitu sebuah truk besar hampir menabraknya. Namun tidak sampai disana, selanjutnya sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menabrak dari belakang membuat mobil mereka terkantuk keras. Dan Kangin dengan cepat menginjak pedal gas, berusaha menjauh karena tidak hanya ada satu mobil yang kini mengejarnya. Namun hal itu sia-sia, karena kini dari arah berlawanan pun terdapat beberapa mobil yang sama melaju kearah mereka.

"Tuan Siwon, tetap lindungi Tuan Muda Kyuhyun." Jaejoong berteriak pada Siwon.

"Ya, aku akan melindunginya." Siwon tengah memeluk Kyuhyun erat saat menjawab perkataan Jaejoong, karena tanpa disuruhpun Siwon akan selalu melindungi Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Kangin-ssi bisakah kau menyetir kearah pembatas jalan dan membawa kami kedalam hutan disana. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk dan memintanya menjemput kita disana nantinya."

Kangin menurut, dia mengemudi mengikuti intruksi dari Jaejoong. Mengarahkan mobil kedalam hutan, namun kembali sebuah mobil menabrak tapi kali ini dengan sangat keras. Membuat mobil mereka terbalik jatuh kearah jalan terjal menuju hutan dan tergelincir kesana.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat yang tak jauh dari sana terlihat dua orang namja tengah berdiri dan melihat kejadian itu dengan tenang. Bahkan satu diantaranya kini menyeringai senang, melihat semua yang terjadi.

"Menurut saya ini terlalu berlebihan.-" ucapan itu keluar dari namja dengan jas hitam-Zhoumi-yang merupakan pengawal pribadi Kibum.

"-Bukankah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Muda Choi, keluarga Choi tak akan tinggal diam. Dan itu akan membahayakan Keluarga Cho nantinya." Lanjut Zhoumi, mencoba mengingatkan Tuan Mudanya itu untuk tak melakukan sesuatu hal yang lebih berbahaya dari ini.

"Ooh, ayolah. Aku hanya sedang bermain, lagi pula hal yang kulakukan itu tak akan membunuh mereka.-" Ucap Kibum santai.

"-Dan juga aku yakin Choi Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang kekuatan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk dapat mengetahuinya, atau mungkin membunuh Kyuhyun secepatnya." Lanjutnya, karena Kibum memang merasa Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menghabisi pengawal mereka. Dan jika ada kesempatan, rebut Kyuhyun dari Siwon."

"Baiklah." Zhoumi mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya kini menuju kearah hutan.

.

.

.

Uugghhtt

Siwon meringis pelan dan berusaha keluar dari mobil dibantu oleh Yunho yang telah lebih dulu keluar. Setelah berhasil keluar, Siwon tak melepaskan Kyuhyun sedikitpun dengan menggendongnya bridal. Siwon akan melindungi Kyuhyun dari apapun itu.

"Tenanglah, Hyung akan melindungimu. Tutup matamu dan percayalah pada Hyung." Ucap Siwon menengangkan Kyuhyun yang bergetar ketakutan, dan Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan Siwon. Menutup matanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada Siwon, kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Kita harus bergerak, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan coba Tuan Kibum lakukan lagi."

Sekarang mereka kembali mengikuti intruksi dari Jaejoong, tapi Siwon entah kenapa berubah waspada pada pengawal Kyuhyun itu. Karena bagaimana pun, dia adalah pengawal Keluarga Cho dan saat ini keluarga Cho ingin membunuh Kyuhyun. Bisa saja dia juga salah satu orang yang diperintahkan untuk melakukannya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu.?" Ucapan Siwon itu membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku dan Leeteuk bukanlah musuh Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, lagi pula kami tak akan menyakitinya."

"Mungkin untuk sekarang tidak, tapi bukankah jika Tuan Cho memintamu melakukannya. Kau akan melakukannya." Siwon terus mengungkapkan keraguannya akan pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun itu.

"Kami tak akan menyakiti anda, lagi pula disini tugas kami adalah memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu pada anda."

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat yang lain ikut berhenti, Yunho dan Kangin tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga mereka sekarang hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan Siwon kini menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku bukannya Kyuhyun.? Maka jika seperti itu, aku tak bisa mempercayaimu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Siwon dengan cepat berlari kearah lain dengan kencang. Dan saat Jaejoong ingin mencoba mengejarnya, Yunho serta Kangin menghalanginya.

"Dari pembicaraan tadi, kami sudah jelas mendengar. Bahwa kau adalah orang yang tidak dipercaya oleh Tuan Siwon, yang artinya kami tak akan membiarkanmu mengejarnya."

"Kalian tak mengerti situasi saat ini, jadi menyingkirlah."

Jaejoong memperingatkan Yunho dan Kangin, membuat kedua orang itu kini memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap menyerang Jaejoong kapan saja. Namun setelahnya, sesuatu itu terjadi.

DOORR

.

.

.

Siwon terus berlari dengan mempererat gendongannya pada Kyuhyun, dia yakin Yunho dan Kangin akan mengerti perkataannya tadi serta dapat menghalangi Jaejoong sementara dirinya berusaha berlari menjauh.

Dan saat dirinya yakin telah berlari cukup jauh, dan sekarang walaupun dia berjalan dirinya tetap tak terkejar Siwon memutuskan memperlambat langkahnya. Berhenti, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tengah memburu karena berlari.

"Sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh." Ucapnya pada Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan, namun kini dengan perlahan. Kini yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari hutan ini dan dapat ke Rumah Sakit tanpa membahayakan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hyung.-" Lirihan itu membuat Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan lehernya.

"-Maaf membuatmu berada dalam bahaya seperti sekarang." Kembali sebuah lirihan terdengar, namun apa yang didengarnya membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Jika Hyung tidak bertemu denganku, Hyung tak akan dalam bahaya seperti saat ini."

Selanjutnya Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah dan yakin bahwa karena dirinyalah Siwon dalam bahaya.

Puukk

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian menatapnya dalam.

"Kyuhyun, Apa kau menyesal bertemu denganku.?-" Mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"-Dan jika hanya aku yang menginginkan keberadaanmu didunia ini, apa kau akan sedih.?" Kyuhyun terdiam, tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon. Karena saat ini yang dilakukannya adalah mencari sebuah kebohongan dari kedua manik hitam milik Siwon, dan saat dirinya tak menemukan kebohongan setitikpun dikedua manik itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan wajahnya pun merona.

"Aku sangat senang, dan rasanya aku tak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum karenanya." Melihat senyum lebar dan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Siwon tanpa sadar menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi karena apa pun. Dan Hyung akan selalu bersamamu."

Siwon tersentak dan menatap kesegala arah begitu merasa keberadaan seseorang disana. 'Siapa itu.? Apa Kibum.? Ataukah Leeteuk.?'

"Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

Beberapa orang terlihat telah tak bernyawa lagi, luka tembakan terlihat jelas pada tubuh mereka. Dan disana hanya terlihat hanya satu orang yang masih dengan santainya berdiri ditengah-tengah kumpulan mayat itu. Terlihat tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Saya tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun bahkan pengawal mereka. Sebaliknya, disini ternyata telah ada beberapa orang yang telah mereka siapkan untuk menghalangi langkah kita." Zhoumi memberikan laporannya pada Tuan Mudanya.

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Kau cukup mengikuti intruksiku dan kita akan mendapatkannya."

"Baik."

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya, saat telponnya ditutup. Dia tahu Tuan Mudanya itu selalu memiliki sebuah rencana yang akan memperlancar semuanya, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Cho Kibum adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini berada didalam mobil salah satu pelayan milik Siwon yang dapat dihubunginya tadi. Namun saat mereka ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti, membuat Siwon menatap tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau berhenti.?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Ada banyak orang didepan."

Begitu mendengar ucapan pelayannya itu, Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. Dan disanalah dia melihat ada beberapa orang yang tengah menghalangi jalan mereka. Membuat Siwon mengeram marah, karena dia tahu bahwa orang-orang itu adalah orang suruhan Kibum.

"Putar balik mobilnya, kita lewat jalan lain saja."

"Saya tidak bisa melakukannya, Tuan Siwon. Sebelum Tuan Kibum yang memberi perintah."

"A-apa.?"

Bagaimana bisa pelayannya adalah mata-mata milik Kibum dan sejak kapan. Siwon mulai panik, karena mereka kini benar-benar telah berada diperangkap musuh dan dirinya tak dapat melakukan apapun. Dan kepanikan Siwon semakin besar, saat dirinya kini dengan begitu jelas melihat ternyata Kibum juga ada disana.

Membuatnya memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan akan menghadapi Kibum secara langsung.

"Siwon, bagaimana permainannya.? Menyenangkan.?"

Siwon tak menjawab, dia terus berusaha berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk dapat pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengeluarkan pelayan brengseknya itu dari mobil dan pergi dari sana, namun dia tidak akan mengambil keputusan itu. Karena saat ini dia tengah bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan bisa saja keselamat Kyuhyun terancam karenanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan.?"

"Aku.?-" Kibum menunjuk dirinya, kemudian mengangguk.

"-Aku ingin kau menyerahkan Kyuhyun."

"Lupakan, aku tak akan memberikannya padamu." Siwon menolak tanpa berpikir sedikitpun, karena dirinya tak akan membiarkan orang seperti Kibum atau Keluarga Cho yang lain menyentuh Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap Kibum datar, tak terlihat emosi sedikitpun dari tatapannya. Dan saat itulah, sebuah mobil datang dari arah belakang dan berhenti disana. Leeteuk dan Jaejoong keluar dari sana dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, kami datang sedikit terlambat. Dan ada yang ingin saya beritahukan.-" Leeteuk berujar pelan dan terlihat ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu pada Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kedatangan pengawal pribadinya itu.

"-Anggota Keluarga Cho dapat melihat semua ini, dari sebuah kamera yang terpasang di pakaian yang saya gunakan. Dan kemungkina Tuan Kibum juga dapat melihatnya, sehingga dapat mengetahui semua pergerakan kita." Lanjut Leeteuk, dan Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Leeteuk itu menyeringai.

"Tepat, Aku mengetahui pergerakan kalian dari Leeteuk." Siwon terkejut, karena ternyata pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun itupun merupakan mata-mata.

"Maaf baru memberitahu anda sekarang, karena saya pun baru mengetahuinya saat melihat bagaimana Tuan Muda Kibum mengetahui pergerakan kita dengan mudah."

Kibum mengangkat ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar video pada mereka. Gambar yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terambil dari arah Leeteuk berdiri.

"Yah, walau kau sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi kau tak boleh melepaskan kameranya, karena itu merupakan perintah langsung dari Appaku."

"Ah tentu saja, saya tak akan melepaskannya."

"Leeteuk Hyung, berikan aku kuku jari kelingkingmu." Kembali Kyuhyun membuat sebuah permintaan pada Leeteuk, membuat Kibum yang mendengarnya menjadi waspada. Dan Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun itu, karena ini benar-benar waktu yang tepat.

"Saya akan memberikannya."

Ctteekk

Leeteuk menarik kuku jari kelingkingnya dan melemparkannya kearah Siwon. Dan Siwon menangkapnya kemudian meletakkannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk Hyung, berikan aku kuku jari tengahmu."

"Baiklah, walau ini sedikit sakit saya akan memberikannya."

Ctteekk

Leeteuk memenuhi ketiga permintaan Kyuhyun dan Siwon memandang Leeteuk dengan penuh terima kasih. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang kini benar-benar waspada, karena kedua mata karamel Kyuhyun berubah hitam pekat dan siap memenuhi sebuah permohonan.

"Sekarang Tuan Siwon, saya akan membiarkan anda menyebutkan permohonan pada Tuan Muda. Dan kami akan mengurus sisanya."

"Apa kau akan melakukannya.?-" Kibum mulai membuka suara, seringai diwajahnya menghilang dan terganti dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"-Namun itu juga tak apa, karena kau mungkin akan mendapatkan kesulitan mendapatkan sebuah permintaan yang mudah nantinya. Jika kau menggunakan sebuah permohonan untuk membunuhku sekarang."

Kibum menggunakan pengetahuannya akan sebuah aturan dari kekuatan Kyuhyun untuk membuat Siwon goyah, apa lagi jika melihat peraturan terakhir yang kemungkinan besar akan menyulitkan Siwon nantinya.

"Jika kau memang ingin melakukannya, aku rela untuk mati. Dan itu akan membuatmu kesulitan untuk mencapai tujuan awalmu melakukan semua ini. Lalu dengan kematianku, maka keluarga Cho dan Choi mungkin juga akan berselisih karenanya."

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan begitu tajam, karena Kibum berhasil membuat dirinya benar-benar ragu sekarang. Langkah mana yang harus diambilnya, apa ini akan menjadi akhir dari semua usahanya. Tapi dia ingin tetap menyelamatkan kekasihnya dan melindungi Kyuhyun juga.

"Gui Xian.-" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya seraya memanggil Kyuhyun yang kini dalam wujud Gui Xian.

"Sembuhkan tangan Leeteuk."

Permohonan yang ucapkan Siwon membuat mereka semua terbelalak kaget dan tak percaya. Bagaimana Siwon bisa membuat permohonan seperti itu ditengah keadaan saat ini, seharusnya dia membuat permohonan yang dapat menguntungkannya. Seperti kematian Kibum atau mengucapkan permohonan yang diinginkannya selama ini.

"Baik."

Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berjalan kearah Leeteuk, sedangkan Kibum memicingkan matanya tak suka.

"Leeteuk-ssi, kemarikan tanganmu."

"Tuan Siwon, ini.."

"Lakukan saja."

Leeteuk mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak dapat menentang keinginan dari seorang Choi Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya tepat diatas tangan Leeteuk, dan disanalah sebuah cahaya terang keluar menyelimuti tangan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun tak hanya dapat menghancurkan, dia juga dapat menyembuhkan. Walau saat menyembuhkan dia memiliki sebuah syarat, menyentuh langsung hal yang harus disembuhkannya berbeda saat dia menghancurkan atau memenuhi permohonan lain."

Leeteuk terkejut saat ketiga kuku jarinya yang tadi dicabutnya kini sembuh seperti semula. Dan Kyuhyun yang menyelesaikan tugasnya kembali seperti semula, kemudian berbalik kearah Siwon dan meminta Siwon mengelus kepalanya.

"Siwon Hyung, usap kepalaku."

Mendengarnya membuat Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya dan mengelus surai karamel itu lembut. Setelahnya tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi lemas dan Siwon dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, menggendongnya bridal.

"Namun semua ini juga sulit untuk Kyuhyun, karena saat menyembuhkan tubuhnya akan melemah walau tak berdampak berbahaya hanya membuatnya tertidur setelahnya. Tapi inilah buktinya, Kyuhyun tak semenyeramkan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangnya. Namun pemikiran kalian sendirilah yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Dia bahkan adalah seseorang yang lebih baik dari siapapun.-" Siwon menatap lelap Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut. Semua ucapannya tentang Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kebenaran, kebenaran tentang betapa baik sosok Kyuhyun.

"-Jadi jika kau menyebutnya menyeramkan kembali, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.-" Kibum saat ini hanya dapat mengiyakan, melihat secara langsung semua kebenaran yang dikatakan Siwon.

"-Kau akan mendapatkan permohonan tanpa membahayakan dirimu, itu benar-benar kabar baik. Namun semua itu tak memungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun pernah membunuh banyak orang sebelumnya, dan masih ada pertanyaanku yang belum terjawab."

"Choi Siwon, kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Salah satunya adalah dengan tidak memberitahu kenapa semua peraturan tentang kekuatan Kyuhyun tak berpengaruh padamu. Tapi kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dan mencaritahunya secara langsung. Karena sepertinya kau tidak akan memberitahukannya padaku."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, Kibum berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka, karena dirinya ingin mengetahui semuanya secepat mungkin. Dan membiarkan Siwon melakukan hal yang diinginkannya dengan tetap melihat semuanya, Kibum yakin dapat mengetahuinya.

'_Tentu saja aku tak akan memberitahukanmu, karena jika kau mengetahuinya...Aahh tidak, jika kalian semua mengetahuinya. Kalian akan memanfaatkannya.'_

"Tuan Siwon, kami akan mengantar anda ke Rumah Sakit." Ucapan Jaejoong menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya, membuatnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Suara detektor jantung itu kini terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun, membuatnya mengerang dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dan warna putih kini memenuhi semua pengelihatannya, membuatnya menyerngit bingung. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping, saat dirasa ada yang tengah menatapnya.

"Siwon Hyung."

"Bagaimana tidurmu.? Apakah nyenyak.?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang menyambutnya begitu bagun tidur.

"Dimana kita.?"

"Kita sedang di Rumah Sakit. Kenalan Hyung tengah terbaring sakit disana, Hyung ingin sekali membantunya."

"Hyung ingin Gui Xian keluar sekarang.?-" Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya menatap luruh kearah ranjang.

"-Aku tidak mau, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Hyung."

Kyuhyun menolak, mengatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Siwon. Membuat Siwon yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli, dengan tingkah polosnya itu.

"Tenang saja, karena mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama. Dan itu adalah sebuah janji.-" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon, terutama janji yang diucapkan Siwon.

"-Jadi bisakah kau membantu Hyung.?"

Tanpa menjawab, Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun kini. Menandakan Gui Xian telah mengantikan Kyuhyun, yang berarti Siwon akan dapat menyembuhkannya kini. Berdiri, Gui Xian mengikuti langkah Siwon kini tanpa bertanya apapun. Karena apa yang dilakukannya kini adalah kemauan dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

Mereka berhenti, saat kini mereka tengah berdiri disamping ranjang Rumah Sakit. Dan kembali Siwon harus melihat keadaan mengerikan itu, ternyata semua yang dikatakan Hankyung benar tak ada perubahan darinya.

"Tangan." Gumam Gui Xian, membuat Siwon sadar dan dengan cepat meraba selimut yang menutupi tubuh itu.

Deg

Jantungnya seakan berhenti dan matanya terbelalak saat tangan itu kini digenggamannya. Karena ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang hancur, tangannya pun kini terlihat mengerikan dengan balutan perban yang penuh bercak darah dan jemari yang tak utuh lagi.

Membuat Siwon kini bergetar, bahkan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia tidak tahu keadaannya benar-benar seburuk ini, namun Siwon berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Gui Xian, sembuhkan dia."

"Baik."

Gui Xian mengiyakan, kemudian mulai meraih tangan itu dan seketika cahaya terang seperti kejadian sebelumnya kini menyelimuti dari tangan sampai keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuat kamar itu kini menjadi begitu terang dan menyilaukan, bahkan cahaya itu sampai terlihat dari luar kamar. Membuat Kangin, Yunho dan Hankyung yang berada diluar tanpa sadar mundur perlahan karena begitu terkejut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi.?"

"Jangan bertanya pada kami, kami pun tak tahu apa-apa."

Kangin mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yunho, karena sampai saat ini pun mereka masih tak tahu apa-apa. Dan Siwon memang belum memberitahu mereka apa pun tentang semua ini.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan disepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit itu, dengan wajah yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Karena pada dasarnya dirinya memang tengah berpikir, berpikir tentang semua hal yang terjadi kini. Tentang bagaimana semua aturan akan kekuatan Kyuhyun tak berpengaruh pada Siwon, dan bagaimana dia dapat melakukan semua ini tanpa mengabulkan permintaan dari Kyuhyun.

'_Semua hal yang terjadi saat ini tidak seperti seharusnya, sesuatu hal terlihat janggal. Dan saat bagaimana sebuah permohonan dapat diimpaskan dengan sebuah ciuman.'_

Kibum kembali mengingat permohonan yang Siwon sebutkan saat berada di ruangan Kyuhyun, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dan bagaimana permohonan itu tak terjadi, kemudian digantikan oleh sebuah ciuman.

'_Permintaan melepaskan kuku jari tangan, yang terlalu berat untuk membayar permohonan yang tak terjadi. Permintaan ini lebih terlihat berhubungan dengan kejadian seminggu terakhir ini.' _

Kembali mengingat permintaan yang Kyuhyun minta pada Leeteuk, jika itu dihubungkan dengan bagaimana saat Siwon tak menemui Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun memang selalu meminta sesuatu yang mustahil, bahkan membuat lebih dari 10 pelayan mati karena tak dapat memenuhinya. Setidaknya permintaan Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk lebih terlihat berhubungan dengan hal itu dari pada permohonan milik Siwon.

'_Jika teoriku benar, permohonan yang disebutkan Siwon saat di ruangan itu bukanlah sebuah permohonan. Tapi jika memang benar begitu, bagaimana bisa.?-'_

'_-Yang sekarang terpikir olehku adalah ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, karena permohonannya itu cukup sederhana dan hanya untuk mengancam. Kedua, karena itu bukanlah permohonan.'_

Kibum terus memikirkan semuanya tanpa melewatkan satu kejadian pun, agar dirinya dapat memecahkan semua misteri dari permainan ini. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat ingatan akan sesuatu terlintas diotak jeniusnya kini.

'_Aahh ya, aku hampir melupakan kata-kata yang digunakan Siwon saat menyebutkan permohonannya. Kata-kata yang digunakannya bukanlah kata-kata untuk membuat permohonan, jadi dia tak sedang mengucapkan permohonan. Melainkan-'_

"Sebuah perintah, kau tidak mengatakan sebuah permohonan tapi kau tengah memberi perintah. Dan perintah akan berdampak berbeda dari permohonan bahkan mungkin tak perlu ada bayaran, bukan begitu Choi Siwon.?-" Ucap Kibum pada Siwon yang kini tengah duduk dengan Kyuhyun yang belum sadar dan tengah bersandar dibahunya.

"-Diam berarti iya, dan dengan semua kebenaran ini kekuatan yang Kyuhyun miliki dapat dikendalikan. Bahkan dapat digunakan oleh Keluarga Cho tanpa harus takut akan resiko yang akan terjadi. Dan dengan semua itu, Kyuhyun mendapat kebebasannya."

"Cho Kibum, aku akan melindungi Kyuhyun."

"Siwon, seharusnya kau mengerti posisimu saat ini." Kibum mencoba mengingatkan pada Siwon bahwa dia tidaklah memiliki hak untuk menolak keinginannya apa lagi keluarga Cho. Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah anggota Keluarga Cho.

"Gui Xian, keluarlah."

Kembali aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dan kedua matanya terbuka yang telah berwarna hitam pekat. Kemudian memandang tajam kearah seorang Cho Kibum, membuat keadaan disana berubah menjadi mencengkam.

"Choi Siwon, ini merupakan peringatan terakhir. Serahkan Kyuhyun pada-"

"Gui Xian, pulangkan Kibum."

Setelah Siwon menyebutkan perintahnya dengan sangat cepat tubuh Kibum menghilang, dan hebatnya lagi Kibum kini berada diruang pengawas tempat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho mengawasi semua yang terjadi.

"Bukankah dia sangat hebat, Appa.? Kita saja yang telah tinggal begitu lama dengan Kyuhyun tak pernah mengetahui hal seperti itu."

Dan Kibum menyeringai senang, saat dirinya telah memikirkan banyak cara untuk merebut Kyuhyun dari Siwon. Kemudian memanfaatkan kekuatan luar biasa itu nantinya.

"Leeteuk-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi. Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar.? Tapi jika kalian tak ingin pergi, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Kibum tadi.-"

"-Kumohon pergilah, karena aku tak ingin memanfaatkannya terus menerus dengan memberinya perintah."

Leeteuk dapat melihat bagaiman ekspresi wajah Siwon yang terlihat begitu tak ingin memberikan Tuan Mudanya perintah lagi. Membuatnya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu pada Tuan Cho berjalan meninggalkan tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam kendali Gui Xian menatap Siwon dalam, karena melihat namja itu kini menatapnya tak kalah dalamnya.

"Gui Xian, kau tak boleh bangkit lagi." Ucapan Siwon itu membuat Gui Xian memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Kyuhyun mencintaimu, Choi Siwon." Siwon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Gui Xian padanya, dirinya pikir Gui Xian akan mengatakan sebuah penolakan. Tapi yang didengarnya kini, hal yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Kau tak boleh keluar lagi, Gui Xian."

"Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."

"Aku bilang jangan pernah keluar lagi." Choi Siwon berteriak gusar, karena melihat bagaimana Gui Xian menatapnya dengan sebuah harapan besar. Dan bagaimana sosok itu mengatakan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padanya, seolah dirinya meminta Siwon untuk menerima perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

Gui Xian bergumam mengiyakan, kemudian menutup matanya. Membuat Siwon merasa bersalah setelahnya dan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat.

'Dengan ini, Kyuhyun bisa bebas dan dapat hidup seperti yang lainnya tanpa dianggap mengerikan lagi.'

Setelahnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Namun yang didapatkannya adalah tatapan kecewa dari Kyuhyun, dan hal itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Lepaskan aku, Hyung sama saja dengan mereka."

"Kyuhyunnie, Apa maksud-"

"Hyung tak benar-benar tulus menerimaku."

"Kyu-"

"Jika Hyung benar-benar menerimaku, maka Hyung tak akan menolak keberadaan Gui Xian ditubuhku...hiks..Karena bagaimanapun juga Gui Xian adalah bagian dari diriku, jika seperti ini sama saja seperti yang lain...hiks-"

"-Menganggapku sesuatu yang mengerikan, bukankah begitu.?"

Plaakk

Suara tamparan keras itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap Siwon, walau masih dengan tatapan kecewanya. Karena Siwon kini menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan begitu keras, sampai pipinya memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyunnie. Sepertinya pikiranku tengah kacau, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. jadi bisakah kau menyuruh Gui Xian keluar.?"

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan mulai menutup matanya. Memberikan kesempatan kepada Siwon untuk bertemu dengan Gui Xian lagi.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah. Aku berpikir dengan melakukan semua itu akan membuat orang-orang tak mengaggap Kyuhyun mengerikan lagi, dan orang seperti Kibum tak akan dapat memanfaatkan kekuatanmu. Tapi satu hal yang aku lupakan, apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan dan inginkan. Jadi, Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Siwon menunduk dalam dan mengucapkan kata maaf, berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Gui Xian. Karena dirinya sadar, bahwa keberadaan Gui Xian begitu penting untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan memang seharusnya, saat dirinya mengatakan menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun dia juga harus menerima Gui Xian.

Dan Gui Xian pun kembali keluar, mendengar ucapan maaf tulus dari Siwon.

"Apa kau memaafkanku.?"

"Ya."

Siwon tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Gui Xian, dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Gui Xian telah memaafkannya.

"Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun mencintaimu."

Dan saat dirinya kembali mendengar ucapan Gui Xian akan perasaan Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Gui Xian.

"Aku pun juga mencintai Kyuhyun, Gui Xian."

.

.

"Leeteuk, aku mencabut perintahku. Sekarang kembalilah ke Mansion."

"Baik, saya mengerti Tuan."

Leeteuk yang sedari bersembunyi dan mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dan Tuan Mudanya, merasa begitu lega. Hal itu bahkan membuatnya meneteskan air mata, karena sekarang dia tahu bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintai Tuan Mudanya itu.

'_Semoga kau bahagia, Tuan Muda.'_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hay..hay.. aku kembali dengan chapter ending ff Geje ini...kekeke

Bagaimana chapter ini panjang kan..?

Tapi sepertinya chapter ini ngebosenin, apa lagi endingnya. Geje banget...huhuhu

Karena ternyata susah juga buat ending ff, apa lagi yang Happy end...#PoorMe

Jadi Mian kalok endingnya mengecewakan Chingudeul...#Bow

Oohh ya dan kemarin ada yang nanya apa ff ini terinspirasi dari anime HunterXHunter.? Jawabannya Iya, ini emang terinspirasi dari anime itu. Bahkan mengambil banyak scene dari anime itu juga, walau diubah sana-sini. Makanya jadi Geje gini, beda jauh ama animenya yang keren banget.

Dan Mian juga gag bisa bales review Chingudeul satu-satu. Gumawo untuk review chapter kemarin..#Bow

.

.

.

Epiloge

Siwon melangkah perlahan kearah sebuah bangku ditaman Rumah Sakit itu yang kini tengah diduduki oleh seorang yeoja cantik-Choi Sooyoung-kekasihnya. Dan tanpa permisi menduduki sisi kosong bangku itu, membuat Sooyoung terlonjak dan menatap kearahnya. Namun setelahnya Sooyoung kembali menatap kedepan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menikmati udara segar yang terasa begitu lama tak kuhirup.-" Sooyoung menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, membuktikan perkataannya.

"-Lalu bagaimana dengan Oppa, apa yang Oppa lakukan disini.?" Lanjutnya menanyakan atas keberadaan namja itu disana saat ini.

"Tentu saja karena kau ada disini." Ucapan dengan nada sebal dari Siwon membuat Sooyoung tersenyum geli, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi Oppa datang untuk menjengukku.? Kupikir tadinya Oppa ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.-" Perkataan yeoja itu membuat senyum Siwon menghilang, bahkan kini namja itu terlihat tengah menerawang jauh. Melihatnya membuat Sooyoung tersenyum samar, karena dirinya memang tahu Siwon menemuinya tidak hanya untuk menjenguk saja.

"-Jadi, apa yang ingin Oppa katakan padaku.?" Dan saat Sooyoung bertanya dengan nada serius, Siwon dengan cepat menatapnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin Oppa katakan, Oppa hanya datang untuk menjengukmu saja."

"Bohong."

"Eehh.?"

"Oppa bohong."

"Oppa tid-"

"Hentikan. Oppa tahu, Oppa sangat buruk dalam berbohong. Apa lagi berbohong padaku." Sooyoung memotong ucapan Siwon, menghentikan bantahan yang coba dilakukan Siwon pada ucapannya.

"Oppa tidak berbohong, percayalah." Tapi sepertinya Siwon tetap membantah tuduhan padanya, membuat Sooyoung menggeleng pasrah atas kekeras kepalaan namja tampan itu.

"Aahh, terserah Oppa saja. Oohh ya bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun.?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Oppa bahkan mengajaknya k-kemari." Siwon tergagap diakhir kalimatnya, bahkan kini dirinya menatap terkejut Sooyoung yang kini tengah mengukir seringai jailnya.

"Terkejut.?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu.?"

"Hemm, bagaimana ya.?-" Sooyoung terlihat berpura-pura berpikir, dengan mengetukkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya.

"-Aku hanya memaksa Yunho Oppa, Kangin Oppa dan Hankyung Oppa untuk memberitahuku. Bagaimana aku bisa selamat, bahkan terbangun tanpa luka sedikitpun. Padahal aku mengelami kecelakaan parah dan aku bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana mobilku jatuh kejurang."

"Jadi, mereka memberitahukan semuanya padamu.?" Siwon bertanya kembali, memastikan bahwa Sooyoung benar-benar telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Yahh, mereka memberitahukan semuanya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Dan dari semua cerita yang kudengar, aku menyimpulkan satu hal.-" Sooyoung kembali menatap Siwon dengan serius.

"-Oppa mencintai Kyuhyun, benarkan.?"

"Sooyoung-ah, Oppa-."

"Oppa tidak perlu membantah, apa lagi mencoba berbohong lagi.-" kembali Sooyoung memotong ucapan Siwon.

"-Jika itu Oppa lakukan untuk menjaga perasaanku, maka jangan lakukan. Karena aku tidak ingin Oppa nantinya membohongiku, bahkan perasaan Oppa sendiri."

"Sooyoung-ah."

"Lagi pula Kyuhyun adalah penyelamatku, dan mereka juga mengatakan dia orang yang sangat baik. Jadi, jika Oppa bersamanya sepertinya aku tidak keberatan."

Grreepp

Sooyoung terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Siwon, bahkan mendengar gumaman terima kasih dari Siwon. Membuat Sooyoung yakin bahwa keputusannya untuk melepas namja ini adalah pilihan terbaiknya. Karena Sooyoung sadar bahwa tatapan Siwon untuknya tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

'_Aku berharap Oppa akan bahagia bersamanya.'_

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat sepasang mata hitamnya mampu menangkap keberadaan sosok itu. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bahwa keputusan nekatnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah permohonan tak masuk akal, yaitu menyelamatkan hidup Sooyoung akan membawanya pada sosok itu. Bahkan membuatnya jatuh pada pesonanya.

Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, Siwon tidak hanya jatuh dalam persona sosok itu. Bahkan saat dia memikirkannya lagi, Siwon yakin perasaan yang pertama kali dirasakannya bukan hanya keterpesonaan saja melainkan cinta. Ya, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Kyuhyun.

Dan itu juga yang membuatnya melakukan permainan itu, walau dirinya takut sekalipun. Apa lagi saat satu demi satu rahasia yang dimiliki Kyuhyun diketahuinya, membuatnya bahkan melupakan niat awalnya. Walaupun dia tetap menggunakan kekuatan Kyuhyun untuk menyelamatkan Sooyoung itu tak lebih hanya untuk meneruskan hal yang dimulainya. Dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun adalah apa kata hatinya sebenarnya.

"Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum saat kini dia tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, dia begitu bersyukur atas takdir Tuhan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya khawatir akan hubungan Siwon dengan kekasihnya menghela nafas lega.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung." Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merona. Bahkan wajahnya semakin merona saat kini Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertaut. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan dalam, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya dari ciuman itu.

Dan Siwon berjanji akan memberikan semua cinta yang dimilikinya hanya untuk Kyuhyun, memastikan Kyuhyun kini hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Sehingga sosok Gui Xian tak perlu muncul untuk memastikan kebahagiaannya, karena kini dia yang akan memastikan kebahagiaan untuk Kyuhyunnya.

.

.

END

.

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk Chapter ini..#BOW


End file.
